Fearful
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: Omi and Ken live with an abusive father and a submissive mother. What good could come out of it if Prince Ice and King Playboy found out? Right after Yohji stops hitting on Ken and Schuldig on Omi, that is!
1. Prologue

I seriously need to can my deserted muses...And find new ones. But that would mean new stories that'll never be finished. First attempt at Weiβ Kreuz, okie-dokie?

Remember, I never can and never will own those bishies no matter how much I plead but still, it is fun to play with them. That's what being a fanfiction writer all is about.

–bright smile-

It's a half-baked idea-okay, more like ¼ baked of an idea but who's asking?

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Prologue

**-x.x.x-**

"Ah, otou-san!" Ken attempted to stop his drunken father from striking at his cowering mother on the slippery kitchen floor, "Stop it! You're hurting okaa-san!"

Dark thundering blue eyes swept over to Ken's face that was struggling to stop his fear from showing. "Oh, so you're protecting that wench now, Ken?" The stocky build of his father sloppily straighten himself as he readied to swing another punch at the brunette.

"Ken!"

"You wench!"

He found himself on the floor, with no apparent blows from the man, and saw his mother's form next to him, trembling to get up. "Okaa-san! Omi, get okaa-san to the living room!" Ken instructed.

The youth, who was stunned in fear standing by the kitchen door that connected to the living room, snapped out of his stupor and quickly complied. Kneeling down and whispering some comfort of words to his mom, Omi gingerly helped the limping woman to the next room.

Once he deemed that they were fine, Ken turned around only to find himself flying and knocking his head at the kitchen table's corner. Tentatively, the brunette touched where the pulsing injury was and found that he was bleeding. Great. If that wasn't enough, he felt a strong pair of hands lifting him up by the collars of his use-to-be fresh smelling white shirt that's now reeking of alcohol, and shook the brunette so hard it rattled his brains.

"O-otou-san!"

"Why do you even call me that! You're just a **bastard**! An** illegitimate** child! " With each word, he shook the dark-haired teenager violently, "From that whore!"

Ken clenched his fists, tightly shutting his eyes closed, repeating over and over like a mantra . . .

'_He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying . . .'_

The rattling-brain shaking ceased and Ken was dropped to the floor on his behind with his legs out stretched. Fearful that his father may go into the living room where Omi and his mother was, he peeked open an eye-his suspicions were confirmed. The brunet heard strings of curses, sobs, yelps and the breaking of things.

**THUD!**

"Omi!" His mother's voice shrieked.

Instantly jumping to his feet, Ken hurried to the living room, ignoring the ever-increasing throb of his wound, only to be confronted by the limp form in fetal position next to his feet, his mother whimpering from her hair being held tightly by his father, broken vase next to the scratched TV, fragments of broken glasses with the shards strewn about, and the overturned coffee table.

He kneeled down next to his younger brother and placed a hand on Omi's shoulder, slightly shaking the blonde. "Hey, Omi, you okay?"

The body stirred for a moment before slowly sitting up, clutching his right side that had crashed into the wall. "Dai-daijobu, oniisan," His breathing was faintly heavy as he scooted back to rest his head against the wall.

It appeared to Ken that all the yelps were done by the blonde boy, seeing that his clothing was drenched in water from the thrown vase and the glass full of beer. Adding to that was the bruise on his cherubic face, swollen and turning shades of purple. Ken grimaced and weakly smiled at the boy, ruffling his short honey blonde head. He was surprised that the boy hadn't received any cuts from the remnants of glasses that were scattered around but only obtained a bruise.

. . . Lucky.

Ken hurried over to aid his sobbing mother by somehow wrenching his father's grip free from the tangles of long chocolate hair. Her form slumped against the couch with both tear-streaked face and puffy red eyes. He huddled close to her, shielding her from future blows by the drunken man.

"Are you okay, okaa-san?" He whispered softly but before he could get any sort of response, he was yanked and hurled to the wall, crashing and shattering the family's heirloom body length mirror. He winced, feeling numerous stinging sensations running up and down his back several times and obviously knew the shards of mirrors were embedded into his back. Then the throbbing pain in his head suddenly pounded harder against his skull.

Ken could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, clarity of vision decreasing with each blink that he made; spotting a blur of blonde tackling what seems to be another blonde that was shielding a flaccid form of brunette . . .

. . . Then darkness.

**-x.x.x-**

La la la, don't hurt me but Review okay? I'd say Read but then if you've reached here then that must mean you've Read it . . . right? Okays, see that Submit a Review button? Click it and Review! It's not gonna bite . . . okay, a little nibble but that's all! –smile-


	2. Chapter 1

Was working on it before the Proluge was published so Chapter 1 came out pretty fast, eh? Anyways, enjoy!

Weiβ Kreuz is made for the writer's entertainment to mess around with them. –sunny smile-

It's a half-baked idea-okay, more like ¼ baked of an idea but who's asking?

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 1

**-x.x.x-**

"_O-otou-san!"_

"_Why do you even call me that! You're just a **bastard**! An** illegitimate** child! " With each word, he shook the dark-haired teenager violently, "From that whore!"_

The words stung as painfully as ten thousands needles rained upon him. Maybe worse. The scene kept replaying over and over again in his mind's eye.

Sure, Ken knew that the man wasn't his real biological father –rather the man was Omi's father and the two of them share the same mother. The teenager never knew his birth father but his stepfather claimed him to be a wimp who always ran away from his problems as well as being a good scapegoat. However, this description was being contradicted when his stepfather was out doing who-knows-what, his mother said that his birth father was a wonderful fair man who was fiercely loyal to those he loved and cared. However, after she got pregnant with Ken, his father died in an accident on his way to the hospital to see his first son born. Sad thing was that she was already married to the current father of residence.

It was all true, so why did those mere words hurt so much more than that of being thrashed about like a rag doll? He heard it tons of times before but why was this time any different than the rest?

The slumbering brunet stirred slightly from the thin stream of morning light that was splashing over his handsomely somewhat childish face. Instinctively, he rolled over to his right side.

'_Wait . . .'_

Sea blue eyes slowly blinked opened, adjusting to the bright morning light, and he found himself on his bed . . . sort of –he was on the floor next to his bed. He gradually sat up and found his mother's form on his bed, all curled up in his blanket. A slight shift from his left and Ken turned around to see the small figure that was also curled up in the spare blanket with him, snuggling closer to Ken's warmth since; after all, sleeping on the cold hard wooden floor was of any comfort much less provide warmth. The brunette then noticed the supposedly white bandages that are now lightly tinted with rust color, wrapped around his torso. Recalling that he had a head injury, he carefully touched the back of his head to feel the all too-familiar cotton coarse bandages, snugly wrapped about his head. The way the wrapping was neatly done and with obvious precision and gentleness, Ken knew it was the handiwork of the young boy. His mother must have fallen asleep, exhausted when the two dragged his unconscious body in the bedroom, leaving Omi to tend to his own wounds and Ken's.

'_Okaa-san. . . Omi . . . '_

He glanced over to his alarm clock and realized that it was only six in the morning.

Taking care of not disturbing the two figures that were still dead to the world, Ken got out of the make-shift floor bed and carefully trekked across the hall to the small bathroom. Before even entering it, teal eyes swept across the homely apartment, scanning for a familiar lump of form on the couch or in his parents' room. Finding that his stepfather must've been out since sunrise or when the three went to sleep, Ken he exhaled a sigh that he never even realized he held. Then he entered the bathroom.

Standing in front of his own reflection in the mirror didn't surprise him the least bit. Instead of his healthy glow of tanned skin, it was sickly sallow and adding to the bruises of the recent and old, it didn't help either. Noticing a painfully purple colored contusion below his left collar bone, he gingerly touched it and immediately regretted that he hadn't. Ken sighed as he attempted to run his fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful of tousled short chocolate hair and yanking it hard enough to feel that this was reality.

And sadly it was.

He wondered why all the worse of possible things happens to him –Ken Hidaka? No, wait, why did it have to include innocent Omi? Ken questioned what the hell had he done in his previous life to receive this punishment. He was also speculating what Omi had done to deserve this as well. Omi, the cheerful teenager, had done not a damn thing that was wrong once he was brought into this world so why the hell the Gods above did wanted the boy to suffer? He had so many questions popping here and there with so little –if not, none at all– of an answer to each of them.

Ken lightly thumped his forehead against the mirror several times before he felt the familiar throbbing headache returning.

"Smart, Hidaka, very smart" he rolled his eyes at himself as he began his daily morning rituals in the small bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom with a head towel in hand, drying off excess water on his dark coffee mop of hair, and one wrapped about his waist, he dumped the used-bandages in the wastebasket in the kitchen before returning to his shared bedroom. He found his mother was still sleeping peacefully and his younger brother was up and about, having the first aid kit out on the makeshift bed and motioned the older one to sit down. Observing the blonde one, Ken took notice of the bruise Omi had on his right cheek was seemingly getting better after spying some recent cold compressors beside him.

"Come on, oniisan!" Omi quietly urged as he took out some cotton balls and a medium sized peroxide bottle, "before the wounds gets infected!"

Obediently complying, Ken sat down in front of him with his back faced to the boy, towel draped over his head.

He sadly smiled at the pale blue wall, thinking how strange for Omi, being sixteen, knowing how to tend to minor wounds to gashing wounds that needed stitching. He thanked that at one time his mother was in medical school before becoming a stay-at-home-mother or else he'd be in the hospital so many times, the staff would expect him already; gurney and gown ready for his immediate arrival. Ken then frowned. The youth should be hanging out with his friends, be at the arcade, checking out girls, doing whatever the hell sixteen year old boys do; not at home bearing witness to what's happening to him and his mother and tending injuries for the aftermath. Where's the fun in that for the boy?

"Does it look bad, Omi?" Ken asked after several minutes of complete silence and then attempted to look over his shoulder before the towel decided to fall on his shoulder, obscuring his view.

The young blonde nibbled his lower lip a bit before replying, handing the head towel back and then started to wrap the older one's torso, "Just don't play soccer for a few days. And for your head, I think its fine but don't bang it on anything okay?"

No wonder Omi was hesitant to answer his question; he knew that Ken's only outlet in relieving his frustration was through soccer.

Tapping his shoulder lightly, the brunette turned around and found the blonde smiling sadly like a fallen angel.

"Gomen ne, oniisan."

Damp chocolate hair shook as Ken sighed, "Nah, its okay, Omi." He gave the boy a once-look over, "You okay?" meaning of Omi's share of injuries.

Wide smile lit up and nodded as he began to put away the supplies and stuffing it in their closet. "Hai!" The honey blonde flashed a reassuring grin, noticing the brunet's disbelieving expression, and hurried off to the bathroom.

After changing into their clothes with Ken donning a black t-shirt and blue faded jeans and Omi wearing a white t-shirt with a navy blue windbreaker jacket and beige overalls shorts with the strapping undone to be left hanging at the sides, the two quietly set about tiding the apartment up with what their able to before setting out to school.

"Ken? Omi?" their mother was standing by the living room door in her faded pink robe with her long chocolate locks in disarray, "what are you boys doing?"

Omi was squatting in his sneakers, picking up the portions of broken glasses in the living room very carefully and throwing it in the bag he held at hand after putting the coffee table correctly on its four legs, and Ken was in the kitchen, mopping up the splattered alcohol and the blood mark on the kitchen table, not wanting his mother to fuss over him. Hadn't she done that enough?

The two teenagers stopped and looked up, a smile surfacing on their faces, relieved to know that she wasn't completely hurt like they were.

"Cleaning, okaa-san," they replied.

She shook her head, "Leave the mess to me. Are you two alright? No serious injuries?"

Sapphire blue eyes met cerulean eyes for a brief second before glancing back to their mother's ocean-blue eyes and shook their heads. "Iie."

Studying them a few moments longer, unsure to trust them after last night's mishap; especially in Ken's case, she reluctantly sighed as a soft smile appeared. "Best be hurrying up to school, ne?"

They both glanced at their wristwatches before their mouths dropped. Dashing to their mother, they hugged her and she gave the two a peck of kiss on top of their head. She lifted their faces for remembrance for the day but immediately noticed Omi's contusion. She frowned and left to her bedroom to return with a powder make-up in hand. Dabbing Omi's face until the bruise was invisible; she clamped the thing shut and handed it to him.

"If you wash your face, make sure to put this on to cover it up, okay?"

"Hai, okaa-san!" Omi pocketed it in his backpack that he swiped near the couch on his way over.

"Be good."

"We always are!" Ken grinned, grabbing his backpack on the way, as Omi began to drag him towards the door.

"Ja, okaa-san!" The two chirped in unison.

"Ja" she said softly.

**-x.x.x-**

"I'll see you after school, right, oniichan?" Sapphire blue eyes mixed with pleading and determination stared hard into teal eyes before Ken sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Okay."

Happy to have triumph over his stubborn brother in less than 15 minutes than it usually takes –which took almost half an hour last time- Omi cheerfully waved and disappeared in the moving crowd that was heading upstairs. Ken could have provided to be a challenge to a mule or donkey any day of the week but he couldn't when faced with Omi's puppy look that was combined with pure determination. He could've sworn he was getting soft with the boy; however it was for the best for now due to his recent injury. The brunet just hoped the coach wouldn't nag him about why he couldn't play.

Speaking of nagging, he then realized if he didn't hurry it up to homeroom, he'd have detention and then the petit blonde would **really** start nagging.

Hurrying up the stairs that Omi ran up, to the third floor, the brunette sprinted down the nearly deserted hallway, mentally scolding himself for wasting time being a stubborn mule with the youth when he could have already been in class and taking a very short catnap. Ken dashed down another hallway, and this time, it wasn't so empty with juniors and seniors hanging outside of their classroom, chattering noisily and flirting shamelessly.

The dark haired teenager noted that he wasn't all that far away from his destination and gained fresh new burst of energy. However, Lady Luck had other plans for the youth today.

Being clumsy and a klutz was one of it, seeing that poor Ken tripped over someone's foot and his face went flying to the scratched waxed floor, black backpack sliding away at arm's length. A rupture of laughter went crashing, sending the teenager fumbling about in search of his backpack that was being tossed around by the seniors.

"Hey, give it back!" Ken vainly shouted as he tried to push his way through the bodies, eyeing his backpack as it was changing hands. "That's mine!"

After several minutes, the boy wondered when the bell's going to ring so he can have his backpack back. Answer obviously on hold by the Gods above for the millionth time he wondered or prayed; Ken was determined to have his bag back one way or the other.

However, he wasn't prepared for 'the other' as it would so happen to him.

**-x.x.x-**

Ehehe, sorry to have chopped it off there. –sweat drop- It's a two thousand something to keep you busy for at least now anyways. Will start Chapter 3 tomorrow . . . hopefully. –sunny smile-


	3. Chapter 2

Weiβ Kreuz . . . nope, not mines. But the plot is! Buwahaha, fear the plot bunny cause I have no idea where it went!

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 2

**-x.x.x-**

Sliding into his seat with his bag on his desk, the youth hoped that yesterday's event would not occur again tonight. Speaking from experience, the honey blonde sighed and a slight content smile passed his lips.

Short chocolate brown head came into his line of sight, midnight blue eyes were analytical.

"Oh, ohayo, Nagi-kun!" Blue eyes were focused onto the said being in front of his desk, and Omi splashed on a wider smile.

"Ohayo," the other boy nodded and turned around in his seat.

Omi moved his bag to hang on the provided hook beside his desk after getting out his necessary materials for Calculus Class, which was just only a pencil. Both he and Nagi were possibly the only freshmen to be in a Calculus Class of mostly seniors and sparse juniors.

Sometimes, the blue eyed boy felt that he and Nagi were just too damn smart for their own goods. Adding to that fact, they'd usually get picked on due to their superior intellect. Because of that, the two youths banded together and became fast friends despite their polar opposite personality.

It seems that even this class was starting to bore the youth already. It was amazing how swift of a learner he was, that it almost scared him but as time progressed, he began to cherish this little gift of being quick witted that came with brains. It was good to be quick on your feet when you have other pressing matters at home.

The once talkative class fell silent as the door slid open, revealing a teacher of considerable height and equally glazing steel blue eyes that swept across the room and landed on cheery sapphire orbs.

Omi quietly squeaked.

Scratch the part where he said that this class was starting to bore him. Crawford always managed to surprise the petit blonde with those intense eyes of his. Scary. Very scary and very intimidating, too.

"Pop. Quiz."

"But it's still homeroom, sensei!" one student complained.

Yes, indeed it still was.

Sharp scrutinizing eyes fell upon the spoken student and the boy went rigid under his radar.

"Thanks to this sucker, this quiz will count as a grade."

Most of the students were groaning as they cleared their desks of their junk while Crawford was handing out papers. The honey blonde could have sworn he saw enjoyment of seeing the students' displeasure in those pair of steel blue eyes.

Having Crawford for a homeroom teacher as well as a Calculus teacher was no easy task that his students can handle. For starters, it's those nerve-wrecking, hard, critical stone cold blue eyes of his. Adding to that was his surprise attack on pop quizzes that he gave out whenever he felt like it . . . which was often unexpected. It looked like whenever he was in a sour mood, he'd hand out those evil quiz papers with the intentions of flunking everyone single of them, relishing the authority he had over them, and it showed within those flickering cold eyes of his. When he had what seems to be sour days, it was his good day and he made sure everyone knew with his papers.

. . . Sadistic, really.

The youth was positive this was not in the conduct book the teachers were supposed to go by. They were supposed to be whatever Crawford was not; in this case, everything.

While the students were feverishly scribbling out equations and calculating numbers in their heads, the instructor in the starched white suit was patrolling the aisles, eyes darting from paper to paper.

Omi silently sighed after the man had walked past his seat. The blonde could feel those piercing eyes of his on the back of his head. Had the instructor stayed a moment longer, Omi could've sworn his hair would set on fire with his pointed gaze.

**-x.x.x-**

"Can I ask why am I coming along?" Ran sighed irritably as he attempted to yank his wrist out of the playboy's grasp. Failed. He sighed again and again he attempted to have his wrist back and yet again failed.

The blonde glanced back at his best buddy with, what seems to be to the redhead, an impish wink and continued to half speed walk and half jog, dragging the reluctant Prince down the parted hallway now that the two popular seniors arrived and graced them with their presence. Well, what it seemed to be, if you're speaking from Yohji's point of view . . . Let's not go and tread there . . . "You'll see, Ran!"

The said name glared at the back of the blonde's head. Why did the lanky blonde had to come to his locker and literally man-handled him out for who-knows-what reason? _'Unless . . .' _His glare intensified with the possibility of him being setup again . . . for the fourth time this week.

Figuring that he had his friend found out, Ran halted to a stop in the middle of the hall.

"Let go of my hand, Yohji."

With the sudden stop, Yohji fell forward due to the momentum, twisting his body so the impact would on his back; bringing the other man down with him, seeing that he had no intention of letting him run off.

With his world spinning in front of his eyes and adding to the flashes of white, which the redhead concluded were cameras going off, he felt himself going dizzy and shook his head, lifting himself up to find himself staring into twinkling jade green eyes. _'Oh, crap . . .'_

Arms beside the blonde's head and kneeling with his knee at each of his side, face in close proximity, the girls could have wetted themselves with the fantasies that was running through their guttered minds.

"Oh my God, we **have** to get a picture of this!" Squealed one of the girls and started to snap frames of pictures away.

"It'll be the perfect cover for our 'Bishies Fan Club Magazine!'(1)" Squealed another.

Surfacing his infamous trademark grin, his eyes twinkled even more with his brows waggling, "I didn't know you bend **that** way, Ran."

The intensified glare upped to at least several –if not more- notches, which could have set Yohji on fire if looks didn't kill. If it did, which Ran intended to prove at this moment, the male beneath him would be on scorching fire a long time ago.

Hmm, why didn't he set the man on fire? Err, what he meant to say was, why did Ran became Yohji's best friend in the first place? Ah, yes, that's right. . . The blonde maybe the King of Playboys, as he heard the other guys titled the male, but he was sure a good dependable friend . . . when he felt like it.

"Hn." He gracefully rose up, icy violet eyes never once leaving the recipient, "because I **don't**." Turning on his heels, he strolled down the hall from whence he was dragged from.

"Go Ran-sama!" cheered his fan girls. He shot them a glare that said something along the line of 'Shut Up.' They squealed and giggled as they snapped another shot.

"Ah, Ran!" Somehow Yohji sprang to his feet and snatched back the departing wrist, jerking the redhead to an abrupt stop, "C'mon, give it another chance? Please?"

He turned around, glaring at the offending limb before settling his frosty lilac gaze onto the still sparkling hopeful emerald green eyes. "Iie."

"Why not?"

"Hmm, what did the four previous ones tells you?" He gave him a pointed look with the sarcastic remark.

"The fifth time's the charm?"

Ran rolled his eyes and jerked his hand free with no avail. "Let go, Yohji before I maim you."

"That's mean, Ran-sama! Maiming our Yohji-sama!" pouted Yohji's share of girls. The blonde playfully winked in their direction and, expectedly, they swooned.

'_Fan girls,'_ violet eyes rolled in irritation, _'Such a hassle._'

Yohji then clutched his heart in mock as he released the other's wrist to dramatically place it on his forehead, feigning a ridiculed faint with his pair of shades sliding down his nose when he tilted his head up. "Oh, Ran, you hurt me! Your best friend! Oh, how can this be? Where have –"

Said name sighed in annoyance as he slapped his hand over playboy's mouth, intentionally shutting him up, dragging him down the hallway like the blonde intended. His tolerance for the taller male's drama talk sank like a ship full of oil, and he was not in the right of mind to be held responsible for what he was planning to do to the blonde if he didn't shut up.

Beneath the pale hand that clamped over his mouth, he smiled victoriously. He knew Ran would've given in eventually. It all was on the matter of time of displaying his melodramatic performance and then the redhead would probably want to save face . . . or act upon his threat without prying eyes . . . Maiming. Not good.

As the duo lagged off, several cameras set off with bright blinding flashes along with giggles, squeals, the occasional swooning and some boys grumping over the two seniors affect on their girls.

"Hey, who's Ran-sama getting set up with!" One of his fan girls exclaimed, finally realizing that their Ran was being set up despite obvious verbal statements beforehand, eyeing the other females suspiciously.

"We must make sure no one gets Ran-sama to herself!" Suggested another.

"Oh, boy" the boys sighed as they watched the females got riled up.

**-x.x.x-**

Yohji managed to get himself free and swung an arm over the icicle being, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "I knew you couldn't resist the Kudou's Magnificent Performance."

"Don't get too full of yourself" Ran's tone warned as he glanced over older male with a glare. "I only went along so you could can the Performance. And I still do not approve of being set up without my consent." Full force glare.

"Ran!" He, again, clutched his heart in mock pain. "You pain me again, my dear friend!"

"Shu –" The redhead was cut off short when he noticed a fairly large group surrounding an individual in the middle of the hall.

Expecting some sort of smart-ass retort, Yohji looked at Ran and followed his gaze to the mass of students. "Ah, having a social gathering, I see. Want to take a look before meeting the lucky lady?"

Shrugging off the excess limb, Ran continued on walking with the emerald eyed senior in step beside him. "You can go."

"Aww, she'll be disappointed!"

"Don't care."

"And where are you going, mind me asking?"

"To homeroom, baka."

While passing the group of seniors and juniors, a black backpack was flung in the redhead's direction. Instinctively, he caught the object before it touched his face. He stared at it for a moment before arching a questioning brow to the amazed audience.

"That would be mine" spoke a voice.

Violet eyes collided with sea-kissed eyes. _'Interesting . . . to have his eyes the color of the sea . . .'_ That was the first thing he noticed and then came the unkempt chocolate mop of hair and, what appeared to be used-to-be tanned skin. From the look of his finely toned out-stretched arm, Ran concluded that this youth was probably athletic. And his boyish features on his face, it was . . . strangely alluring . . .

"Planning to give it back any time soon?" the brunet cocked to his head to the side, a hand out for his bag, after a few moments.

Frustration flittered across violet eyes, realizing that he was admiring the boy after snapping out his momentary daze. Admiring a boy! A boy! A boy that obviously had no manners or respect! That was one thing he couldn't stand!

Hell, Ran was use to being groveled to and admired for adoration. Everyone wanted to be his friend and in his company even if he was a prick, or as he was dubbed, 'Prince Ice,' and this particular youth was showing him none. Even though he disliked the attention, Ran was positive others wanted him to be in the spotlight.

Clenching the bag, he roughly threw it back to the brunette and with a glare, he said, "have some manners." Amethyst eyes did take notice of the sudden flinch the brunet gave way after the black bag made impact on his chest. _'Strange. . .'_

Teal eyes rolled as he possessively held his backpack, "You're the one to talk. Don't you have a date that you need to go and screw?"

Ran must have imagined it as he cleared his head of misconception once he took note of the brunette's display of verbal aggression.

Dammit, why did this boy was starting to get on his nerves? He just met him and already for some reason he's pushing his buttons. Ran was certainly well-known for his eternity of patience so why start losing it now? Maybe it was the boy's arrogance? Yes, that's probably it . . . .

"Want me to put a lid on him, Fujimiya-sempai?" offered a male junior as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Ah, I'm sure he doesn't want any bloodshed on behalf of his name," Yohji placed an arm over the redhead's shoulder, budging him away from the crowd, "ne, Ran?"

Even though his eyes said otherwise, Ran opted to ask, "What's your name, kohai?"

"Hidaka. Hidaka Ken." He peered up at the taller male, eyes revealing defiance.

"Well, this one's for you, Hidaka Ken." His eyes harden at the youth. "Don't **tell **me what to do."

With that said, the taller blonde pulled the redhead away, continuing on their way. Slowly, the crowd dispersed to their homeroom, partly disappointed with the end result that held no bloodshed and partly scowling at the brunet acting in such a rude manner to the well-respected Ran Fujimiya.

"**Ding-dong!**" went the bell.

There went homeroom, and the start of the first period of class, leaving a rather disgruntle Ken in the deserted hall.

**-x.x.x-**

"_It'll be the perfect cover for our 'Bishies Fan Club Magazine!'"_ I, uh, got it from **Kill Me, Kiss Me**, I believe . . . the fan club, I mean. n.n;;

O.o;; Meh. This took longer than intended and it wasn't the result I was expecting. Funny how the characters take the reign, eh? Anyways, since you've read up to here, might as Review and tell me what you think, okay? It won't be a waste of time, but rather putting into good use! I'll stop now . . . vv;;

**Here's my thanks to those who've Reviewed from the previous two!  
**

**Diane: **Thanks for the first review! And here's the what happened next!

**iphreeta-58: **Yeah, me too. Hard to find them 'abusive fanfictions' huh? No.. it won't be a Ken x Omi fic (at least I think not nn;;). If it was, then why throw Ran and Yohji into the mix? I'll try not, too -grins-

**koneko bombay: **Wai, what a cute pen name! Named after Omittchi mixed with the shop! Kawaii! Ah, yes, I'm drawing the curiousity as to where this will take, huh? Well, here's my updates!

**C.re.ax: **Finished it in 15 minutes eh? Well, here's the 'other' and Ran-kun and Yohji-kun have arrived! Not as expected, eh? Or was it . .. ?

**RyuichiFreak: **I thought it was crappy so far, but okay, whatever floats your boat! Waiiii! Another kawaii pen name! Gravitation, rocks! xD

**Yurigo: **Why did I stopped there? Hmm, good question. You should ask my muse. It left me there and then decided to return in bits and pieces.

**SachikoV: **I hope the upward carrots shows up? If not, blame Yeah, me too! Ken and Omi has the brotherly atmosphere to me, but that's from one's POV, eh? Ah, yes, the pairings...ahhh, you'll see?

**shikigami-kun: **Yesss, another prey to the curiousity! Hmm, help or hindrance? Did this chapter answered the question?

**Shiko87: **Feel the pity for both Omi and Ken, because things are gonna -oops not gonna tell! Just have to read and find out, yeah?

**Narijima: **Thanks for the compliment (I think)! Grammars aren't exactly my best of friend . . .-glares at Grammars- Why do English have to be so hard? TT

**Thanks, minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 3

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 3

**-x.x.x-**

The brunet wasn't getting very far in getting his trusty black bag back as of yet.

His back ached from turning around to see where his bag went and his head with throbbing overdrive thanks to that fall. It hadn't hit him full force yet given that his mind was preoccupied in retrieving his backpack that the pain was sitting in the back seat, waiting for the lovely moment to kick out the mind on the bag and on to agonizing pain.

He was contemplating whether to deck the next bastard's light out to the next decade on whoever held possession of his bag or just tackle and beat them to a bloody pulp. Ken was obviously leaning to the former since the latter was going to be messy, when a senior chucked his bag clear across the crowd and would have flown out the intentionally opened window if it wasn't for what seemed to be two seniors; one with strikingly red hair and the other a blonde, had intervene.

'_Red hair . . . Oh! He's Fujimiya Ran isn't he? Or was it Schuldig?'_

The redhead caught the bag and a slender brow went up, revealing more of those cool violet eyes that were set upon flawless ivory skin that most females would die to have.

'_Definitely _**not** _Schuldig.'_

For one, the Duke of Playboys did **not** have piercing violet eyes and certainly he did not obtain pale skin over night after all that tanning he did with the King, Yohji, during P.E period somewhere last week.

"That would be mine," Ken spoke up with his hand out, expecting the taller male to drop it in his hand.

Feeling like he was being scrutinized under those intense eyes, Ken lifted his eyes to clash with mesmerizing violet ones. The brunette was instantly captivated. _'Since when did someone have purple eyes . . .?'_ Snapping out of his fleeting stupor, Ken realized that it didn't seem likely that the redhead was going to give it back due to the silence.

"Planning to give it back anytime soon?" Chocolate hair tilted to the side with a questioning look.

Maybe that wasn't the first best thing to say to a popular senior, but he wanted his bag back since; after all, it contained some stuff that he did not want to be known or publicized to the world.

"Have some manners." Violet eyes harden.

Being paid for being rude to him as Ken would have guessed after the forcefully thrown bag to his chest, his back seating pain had taking reign once the collision made contact with the very tender and recent contusion below his collar bone.

Beautiful. Fucking beautiful.

Ken flinched, biting back the groan and quickly regain his ground as he held his backpack rather possessively. At least this temporary distraction was able to keep his mind off the pain. "You're the one to talk. Don't you have a date to go and screw?"

'_Ooh, bad Ken. Very bad choice of words!'_

He couldn't help it. It was like his mouth had a mind of its own and being very blunt about it, too. Did he mention that he had a short temper? Guess not.

As a response to that remark, a junior piped up while cracking his knuckles. "Want me to put a lid on him, Fujimiya-sempai?"

The blonde one, Ken knew was none other than Yohji, decided that this was the time to depart. Thank Kami since Ken wasn't in a particularly good mood as of now. "Ah, I'm sure he doesn't want any bloodshed on behalf of his name," he placed an arm over the redhead's shoulder, seemingly budging him away from the crowd, "ne, Ran?"

Violet eyes said very much other wise, wanting to bore holes into the brunet's head with his icy glare but he decided to say, "What's your name, kohai?"

"Hidaka. Hidaka Ken" teal eyes peered up at the taller male defiantly.

"Well, this one's for you, Hidaka Ken," harden violet eyes narrowed to slits, "Don't **tell** me what to do."

With that said and done, Yohji dragged the redhead away and the crowd slowly treaded to their classes, giving the brunet a rather dirty look much to Ken's disliking.

"**Dinnng-donng!**" went the school bell.

Homeroom passed and the start of class began. Disgruntled with the confrontation as he slung his back over one shoulder, Ken had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he'd meet the redhead again.

How right he was. Lady Luck **definitely **had plans for our brunet.

"_I'll see you right after school, right, oniichan?" Sapphire blue eyes mixed with pleading and determination stared hard into teal eyes before Ken sighed and reluctantly nodded._

"_Okay."_

"Oh, damn! Homeroom!" Bolting down the deserted hallway, Ken skidded to a halt in front of his Trigonometry (who would've thunk?) classroom entry, sliding open the door only to be met with a dozen or so pairs of eyes trained on him.

One of many more reasons why Ken hated being late to class was that people stare and stare and stare at the latecomer like some sort of freak show. Don't they have anything better to stare at?

"So you decided to show up, Hidaka?" Birman asked as she flipped open the attendance book, skimming over the pages. She looked down on him with slightly narrowed eyes of annoyance, "Fourth time this week. One more and you'll get yourself two hours worth of detention with yours truly."

Another reason why he hated being tardy. Birman would stare you down like an itty-bitty mouse.

"Hai, sensei" Ken nodded as he trudged over to his seat towards the back and near the open window that over looked the field.

Good thing Birman didn't give him detention or else his petite brother would've extremely defined 'nagging.' He'd experienced it once before and he didn't intend to experience it again for as long as he lived.

The pounding at his temples returned tenfold after musing over the said thoughts, feeling like his eyes would pop out of its eye sockets and his wounded back was slightly throbbing in pain. Omi didn't mention how much thinking could really amplify the headache. Oh, well, at least he knows not to do it again in the future. The brunet exhaled a long sigh as he glanced over to the field. In any case, at least he had an excuse not to play soccer today since the pulsing headache was proving to be a contender and refused to go away. Ken wondered if it will last until then and if it did, he was so going to plan to pop an aspirin in after.

**-x.x.x-**

Boy, oh boy, did the brunet felt guilty lying to the coach even though it was partially the truth. He sighed as he tilted his head back on the cold stone wall with his ocean eyes staring up into the afternoon sky . . .

The older man didn't take notice of the fib, seeing that Ken was practically an expert at being deceitful, not wanting the authority to be involved in such a common domestic family violence, despite the fact that it nearly killed him with his conscience eating at him every time he did it. As the brunette would've expected, the coach **did** nag the athlete as to why he couldn't play. It took nearly half the period to convince the man by having Ken ending up in the infirmary for the pounding headache. He wounded up staying there until school ended. Oh . . . well, at least the man stopped nagging and saved the teenager from lying any further for the rest of the day.

Getting a blissful and honest reprieve was what Ken needed as he exhaled a deep sigh, letting his head fall back on the provided slightly stiff pillow after drinking a cup of much needed water.

"**Ding-Dong**!" The bell chimed, signaling the last class for the day.

He was about to drift into a light nap until two distinctive voices was heard from the other side of the divided curtain.

"Itaiiiii" whined one, "why'd you go and do **that** for?"

"Urusei" the other snapped, hinting of irritation rising from, what appears to be, a calm voice, "You were asking for it. And beside, I had nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't go into that 'I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass-So-Fuck-Off' mood!"

" . . . ."

"Y'know, I think this is **why** you can't get a girl."

A moment of silence.

"Aw, turn off that oh-so-petrifying glare of yours. Won't work on me buddy. Now let's see who we can fix Mr. I-think-I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-So-Screw-Them up with . . . Well, seeing that you don't react to girls, how about we try boys this time around?"

Another moment of silence.

"Hmm, how about . . . . Takashii-baby? Heard that he was gay and very fuckable, too."

"Now, boys" the nurse intervened, slightly shocked at the obscene words used so fluidly and carelessly, "I suggest you keep it down if you plan on staying here since I have a resting student on the other side of the curtain or get out and back to class."

"Well" a flop was heard. Ken figured the first person hopped onto the bed. "Guess we're staying! While we're here, Ranny, let's meet our roomie for the day!"

"Urusei or you'll lose something **very** valuable."

"Ehehehe . . . ."

Ken's body stiffened considerably. '_Ranny?' He's not –it's not possible, is it?_ Dammit, he was right. It's **wasn't** the last time he saw that redhead and now the playboy blonde, too?_ Oh, shit._ He heard the rustling of a body turning over, getting ready to yank the curtain aside. _Maybe . . ._ Teal-eyes fluttered closed as he tried to calm down his suddenly tensed body, attempting to feign a nap, which he did successfully right before the curtain was pulled aside a bit.

"Oh, look, it's Kenken!" Yohji smiled after he realized who it was and then yanked the drape wide open for the entire world to see.

Ken seemed to be asleep peacefully with his black bag on a nearby chair. With the gentle spring breeze blowing in from the open window, it played with his chocolate tousled hair, allowing the viewers to see the long black lashes splayed upon the golden skin that the envious sun splashed on.

'_Kenken? Yup, definitely Yohji. He'd give people the weirdest nicknames on earth.' _Ken mused and suddenly realized, _'Wouldn't that usually mean . . .!'_

"Hn." Analyzing violet orbs studied the brunette before settling it upon jade green eyes. "Given him a name already?"

"Yup. He's cute, like those boys-next-doors type with a spunky 'In Your Face' attitude. Hmm . . . I wonder how flexible he is . . . . ?" The blonde wondered for a moment and grinned, "Got from a tip that he plays soccer so I take that as a 'yes'."

Ran rolled his eyes as he seated himself on the edge of the bed, attempting to dust off some particles off his shoulders.

'_. . . that I'm a target for the proclaimed Sex King,'_ Ken mentally shuddered. _'I'm not gay, dammit! And I certainly don't plan to be one, either! Hey, does that mean he did it with Ran . . . ?' _Another shudder. _'Never mind, I don't even **want** to know. And what **are** they doing here, anyways?'_

"Ah, too bad I can't bed him right this instance" Yohji sighed dramatically, "since **you**," shot a glance in the redhead's direction, "made me fall down a flight of stairs carrying stacks of papers in crates no less!" His hand moved over his body as to emphasize it, "You bruised my beautifully crafted body!"

'_Bed me. How nice. How pleasantly nice of them to talk about me when I'm right in front of them!'_ the brunette had to restrain himself from pouncing on the blonde and suffocate the life out of him.

Another roll of lilac eyes before sighing in exasperation, "I told you before, I had nothing to do with you fall. If you want proof, go ask the bubbler you walked into when you made the turn." He rubbed his temple in circular motion. "What I can't understand is **why** you pulled me along for the ride."

The recipient had his mouth in an 'O' as if he had just seen the light. "Hey, are you being sarcastic with me?" A 'What do you think?' look was the response from the violet-eyed being. Yohji then grinned, "Well, since we're friends and both share burdens and everything, I figured, 'Why not share the pain, too?'"

"Yohji . . . "Ran gave his best 'Drop Dead and Stay Dead' glower as he drawled out his friend's name vehemently.

"You pain me, my dear friend, with that glare of yours!" The playboy mockingly placed hand over his heart, "What have I ever done to receive this punishment?"

"Do you really want me to get into that?"

Before the addressee could answer, the nurse popped in, giving the two a rather evil look, carrying in a tray of pill and a cup of water. "Ssh!" She walked over to the supposedly slumbering Ken, settling the tray on the undisturbed side of the bed and gently nudged him awake. The evil look vanished as a concern expression washed over her features, speaking softly, "Hidaka-san, it's time for your medication."

He debated whether to wake up and face the two seniors or just pretend to be dead asleep for, oh, say another 45 minutes? Damn, Ken couldn't sit still for ten minutes let alone over half an hour so he opted for the first option.

Ken slightly stirred and slowly nodded as he attempted to act as tired as he could while opening his wide-awake teal eyes. Rubbing his eyes to highlight it, the brunet blinked, adjusting to the bright afternoon light that stream through the window.

Once the nurse deemed him awake, she left him before shooting the two with another evil expression. Ran and Yohji glanced at each other before shrugging.

He helped himself up and saw the tray next to his legs as a soft smile danced across his lips. Funny how the school nurse acted so much like Omi. Feeling two pairs of eyes trained on him fixedly, Ken glanced up, scowl in place of the smile.

The brunet noticed that the two sported some good amount of falling-down-the-stairs bruises as well as looking untidy and very well disheveled. They must've fell down the stairs to the basement if cobwebs on the clothing were of any indication.

"What?" Ken popped in the aspirins and gulped down the cup of water. "Have nothing else better to stare at?"

Ran's scowl matched Ken's as the brunet noticed a slight twitch of his brow.

Why is it that this particular individual is ruffling his perfectly placed feathers? He hardly was the one ever to be agitated so easily, save Yohji that is. The redhead couldn't quite grasp the reason why but at least he knew that it had something with this youth. And he planned on hunting down that 'why' even if it killed him. Ran hated not knowing the explanations for things he didn't understand. That explained why he did so well in Physics as well as all the other subjects when he was a freshmen; always with the 'why's and the logical reasoning behind it. He just hoped –no he **wanted** to make sure that this agitation with the brunet had a very good justification or else he'll have sleepless nights over something so trivial like this. _'Wait, if this problem is trivial, why make a big fuss about it?_' Already, Ran was frustrated with himself. _'Give it a few days and then we'll see,'_ he told himself and was almost able to relax. Almost.

"Just admiring the scenery" Yohji winked.

Now it was Ken's turn to twitch. _'Ew, he's hitting on me. Very ew. Maybe I should've played dead, then?'_

He placed the tray on the table beside him and flopped over on his side so the other two saw his back. "If you got nothing else to say, I'm going back to sleep." He hoped he sounded unfriendly enough so Ran and Yohji wouldn't pester him. Damn, even doing this was adding to the weight of his guilty conscious over his head. Man. But then, what was the point of him 'waking' up in the first place?

"You seem wide-awake, Kenken" Yohji smirked as his arm pulled up so he could rest his cheek on the upward face palm.

Said name fell back on his back as he turned his head to glare into jade green eyes. "Don't call me that and stop acting so familiar with me." He crossed his arms. "What did you expect? I slept for the last two or three periods."

Mock pain was shown in those green eyes, "And I was the one who saved you from Prince Ice over here!"

"Yohji . . . " the redhead's voice was just above an eerily icy whisper.

Before Ran could add more to the underlying threat, Ken beat him to it, although it wasn't much of a threat to begin with . . .

"I could've handled it myself."

. . . . Rather more like an indirect insult to the violet-eyed being.

He twitched again. Was this teenager implying that** he**, Fujimiya Ran, was **weak** enough to be taken on by someone who's a head shorter than he is? Okay, so he told himself to give it a few days to see where this agitation will take him, but, damn, it's like Ken knew how to push his buttons already!

Sea-kissed eyes, once again, clashed with amethyst orbs, locking into an intense unofficial glaring contest with Yohji glancing back and forth between the two.

'_Well, **that's** something_,' Yohji mused as he noticed the two beings form tensed as well as the increasingly chilly atmosphere in spite of spring, '_Ran's never the one to be irate so easily never mind by the same person.' _Usually, the redhead would've given them the 'Fuck-Off-Or-Die-Horribly' glare and they cower away. Oh, but not this brunet. Hmm, this is proving to be interesting . . . . wonder how's the soccer player was in bed? Oh, there he goes again with his guttered mind. Oh, well, can't be help, since; after all, he **is** the King of Playboys so there was nothing wrong with thinking like that . . . .

"Oniisan!"

Omi's energetic voice snapped Ken back to reality, smiling as he shifted the strap on his shoulder. "Hey, there."

"You've remember!" The youth's exuberant went up several notches then took a nose dive, "You didn't do anything to your wounds did you?"

"No. I stayed far away from the field. Literally."

"And you're headache? Is it gone?"

"You never told me that thinking would make it worse than it is, Omi."

"I thought you knew!" He huffed indignantly as he peered up at his older brother.

Ken smirked as he ruffled the honey blonde's hair, "Other than that, I'm just fine with a mild headache."

"Oniisan, that's **not** funny!"

"Heh, let's go." The brunet started off first with the petit one in tow.

" 'Oniisan'? Whoa, who knew the two were brothers?" Yohji threw his hands behind his head as he glanced over to a still glowering Ran as the two left the school gates with Ken's and Omi's figure a mere speck in the distance. "Ah, stop scowling or it'll stay that way. " The glower was in his direction. "Oh, well, never mind. Been there ever since, ne?"

"Urusei."

**-x.x.x-**

Yikes, I didn't notice that a month and four days had pass since the last update. Wow, I guess time really does fly when you type bits and pieces while reading fanfiction at the same time. Oh well, this chapter is kind of weird to me but amusing at the same time. In case you're confused with Ken in the infirmary and then jumping back to Omi, its a little flasback to last period. Hmm, over three thousand words just to make it up for the late update. Thanks to those who've reviewed and those who just read and didn't bother! Ahem, me sometimes so if you think you're not getting reviewed, least you know you've been read by moi!

One last thought, this fic might up to M somewhere in the possibly close future if things go the way I want it to. Just thought I'd let you know!


	5. Chapter 4

**(5/8/05)**

**Disclaimers:** Kyoko Tsuchiya, Takehito Koyasu, Project Weiβ and the people who dubbed it over here in America or Canada or whatever place they did it, have the rights to the pretty bishounens . . . Dammit all. ¬.¬ (sulking) But I own random the people that pop up!

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 4

**-x.x.x-**

"Finally!" Ken yawned and stretched his aching limbs once he rose from the coffee table, where notebooks, papers, and textbooks were thrown about haphazardly around him. At a certain point in his stretching, he accidentally stretched his healing back a bit too far, resulting him sulking when he sat back down, back hunched over with his chin resting on his crossed arms.

"Nice one there, oniichan" Omi grinned cheekily from the opposite side, with his share of burdening homework, only to find a notebook thrown in his face. "Itai!" The youth pouted and chucked it back to the owner who caught it with a lopsided grin.

"Ken, Omi" their mother said in a warning tone as she entered the living room from the narrow hallway that led to the two bedrooms and the bathroom in the back.

They both looked up at their mother, donning their innocent expressions of 'What-Did-I-Do-Wrong?' She sighed and half-heartedly glared at the two that held no malice, but more along the border line of exasperation.

"Are you two done with your homework?"

"Hai, okaa-san."

"Then clean up your mess" her head motioned to the disarrayed piles of notebooks, papers, pens, pencils, calculators, textbooks and the likes on the floor and table.

"Right away, okaa-san!" The two smiled cherubically –more like Omi smiling cherubically while Ken was smiling for the sake of it- and they started to organize their tornado-hit-but-really-didn't mess.

Once the two close-knit half-brothers got home, they soon found out from their beloved mother that their father was to be sent away for about two months' time at sea, when the ship arrives in several days at the port. Inwardly, the two were ecstatic about the good news but at the same time wary, seeing how their previous supposed good fortune had fallen on them. Last time, which was only some weeks ago, their father was in a seemingly good mood seeing that he was to be promoted to Commander from being a Lieutenant Commander, only to find out he was bunked back to a Lieutenant. Furious and not bothering to even to consult to the Captain of Navy Ship as to why, he took out his anger and frustration to the nearest scapegoats he could get without getting into trouble with the law. . .

. . . His own family. That left some unforgettable bruises and scars that were mostly on the older teenager whereas the mother and Omi only sported some minor ones. And yesterday's mishap was only from being overly drunk while in a state of both depression and resentment. How quaint.

The father knew for certain that neither his wife nor sons will ever breathe a word of it outside the family. Speaking of outside the family, the four kept up appearances of two loving married couples and two happy and well-loved sons who other childless parents envied and gossiped nonstop about in their neighborhood. With the father in the Navy, no one would suspect any wrong doing; the stay-at-home-mother with a gentle smile who on no account spoke of anything bad about anyone or anything; and Ken, the athlete and Omi the kid-genius. Who would suspect anything? They'd tell the landlord when he asked of the dented wall and the shattered heirloom mirror was due to Ken kicking his soccer ball around when stressed. The landowner believed it with a slightly skeptical expression but asked no further, given that the father had a rather intimidating aura when prodded further with questionings.

While the two were set and about cleaning, their mother was in the kitchen, wondering what last-minute shopping she needed to prepare for tonight's dish. As she pondered, the door opened and closed, signaling the arrival of their father.

"Okaeri, otou-san!" the two chirped mechanically with fibbed joy, flashing welcoming smiles.

"Okaeri, honey" she smiled warmly after she popped her head out from the kitchen door.

The blonde man nodded in acknowledgement as he toed off his shoes, making way to his wife in the kitchen.

It was funny how after the 'incident' –as Ken would usually call it when his father would lose it, which would typically happened every once a week if they were lucky- everything would be back to 'normal' and the family would act like nothing had ever happened the day before. Weird, really–since Ken, Omi, and their mom would be practically walking on delicate egg shells when the father was around. Who knows what else would set the man off again given that he had a very, **very** short fuse and patience? To think they'd know what set him off after living with him for the past eighteen years or so.

"Ken, Omi, dear?" she came out of the kitchen, looking slightly disheveled with her long chocolate locks a little out of place.

The two brothers looked up with the backpack on one shoulder and textbooks in hand since the two were talking, planning to dump their things in the shared bedroom. After exchanging a few seconds' glances at each other, already realizing what just transpired in the kitchen, the two lightly blushed; Omi's being more noticeable. Despite how many dozen times they bear witness of their mother looking somewhat like this, the two couldn't help but blush like naïve teenagers they were. Nonetheless, they knew their mom didn't like it as much as the two did but she bore through it all. Even though she wouldn't admit it or knew it, she was a rather strong woman in her own passive ways.

"H-hai?" Ken blinked.

She handed him a list and some money. "Why don't you and Omi go to the store to pick those up for me?"

Blonde and brunette heads nodded, "Hai, okaa-san!" They left their things in their room and departed straight to the said store, not wanting to stay around any longer than necessary.

**-x.x.x-**

"Ran-niichannn" Aya pleaded as her large blue-violet eyes went innocently wide and bubbly, tugging on his white sleeve like a young child.

Violet eyes glanced downward at his begging sister before rolling his eyes. "Iie."

She tugged some more, giving the impression of a child that was denied of its cherished toy. "Why not? It's only my favorite strawberry whipped ice cream!" She said like it had explained everything. The dark blue haired girl pressed on, tugging pleadingly. "I only get to eat it once in awhile, niichan!"

"You just had it last week." He gave her his all-knowing look.

"That **was** 'awhile!' "

The redheaded being caved into her pleading demand and reluctantly nodded as he sighed, "Fine" with a motion of his free hand.

Sure, so he was known as 'Prince Ice' in school but that doesn't necessarily mean the redhead was **always** an icicle being . . . Especially not around with his energetic and cheerful imouto, Aya. Nope. He's her niichan and she's bending him to her will even if he denied it.

Aya squealed in delight, skipping down to the frozen aisle and grabbed her all-time favorite ice cream. She returned with a triumph smile after standing on her toes to peck a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, niichan, you're the best!"

A slight smile passed as he nodded. Bringing the basket up on the counter to be ringed, Ran was then tugged to the side once again by Aya.

"Now what?" He stared at her head of dark blue hair, waiting for a response.

"Anou . . . isn't that Omi-san?" She tilted her head towards the aisle of dairy products with her eyes squinting.

Amethyst eyes swept over to the pointed aisle and he indeed found Omi there, carrying a jug of milk and carton of orange juice in both hands, two bags of potato chips clamped underneath both his arms, and a box of strawberry Pocky Sticks tucked beneath his round chin as he trekked over towards them. With his blue eyes cast downward to the floor, the blond petite didn't notice the Fujimiya siblings. "Hai, it is."

"I hope oniichan hurries up with his part of the list" Omi muttered as struggled with his load, "Should've grabbed a cart or basket or something . . . "

"Omi-san!" Aya chirped as she made her way towards him.

"Huh?" Caught off guard, Omi shot his head up only to realize that his Pocky Sticks fell as well as the two bags of chips since both his arms shot up defensively with the milk and juice still in hand. Slowly lowering his hands down with the sound of familiar voice, sapphire orbs met that of blue-violet. "Aya-chan!"

The pig-tailed girl giggled as she picked up the fallen items. "Jumpy much, Omi-san?"

Omi blinked and shrugged with a smile, "You just surprised me, Aya-chan."

"Anyways, since it looks like you needed help, I'll help you!" She grinned and carried the stuff over to the register.

"Oh, uh, arigatou!" He bowed and then hurried over to the counter. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ran, standing near by. "Afternoon, Fujimiya-sempai!" He bowed again after greeting the redhead cheerfully.

The stoic redhead nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're ready to be ringed, sir?" The clerk asked tentatively.

"Aa." Ran turned about to face the clerk.

Blue eyes looked about with furrowed brows as he set the jug of milk and carton of juice on the counter. "What's taking him so long? He only needed to get three things: apples, oranges, and cookies!" Omi rolled his eyes. "Oniichan! Oniichan!"

"Wha---at?" Ken appeared from the fresh fruits and veggie section.

"What's taking you?" He huffed impatiently as he placed his now free hands on his hips as if to emphasize it.

Ken was oblivious to the two other siblings, seeing that he focused all of his attention on his younger brother. "What's **taking** me?" He asked skeptically with his teal eyes widening in complete disbelief. "Omi, you **left** me to **pick** **fresh** fruits and veggies! **That's** what's taking me!" He waved an empty bag around. "I could've taken your share of the list and done it without trouble! But **nooo** you had to run off once you saw Pocky Sticks!"

"Wow . . ." Aya awed and then broke into a fit of laughter.

The laughter made the brunette took notice of the excluded presences. "Huh?" His temper deflated as he flushed with embarrassment and immediately looked the other way but then returned to face them once he regained his composure. He gave a slight bow to the Fujimiyas. "Afternoon, Fujimiya-sempai, Aya-chan," he said somewhat awkwardly towards Ran but smoothly with Aya. Funny how the two were siblings and yet have polar opposite demeanor . . . Well, from the icy persona Ran gave off and Aya's lively one from Ken's point of view.

"Nice to see you, Ken-san!" Aya smiled brightly after calming down from her fit, returning the jester with a wave.

Ken responded with a smile of his own but then it flopped upside-down once teal eyes met that of frosty violet, whose owner of those eyes just happened to glance over at the brunet.

Wasn't there a saying that said something like meet them once or twice its coincidence but thrice makes it destiny?(1) _Gahh, I've been watching one too many anime shows with Omi. And **why** is that Ran gives me the coldest look that could beat an iceberg? Was it this morning's incident? If it was then, it wasn't **my** fault that **he** was there. Sheesh, talk about holding a grudge . . ._

"Well, did you **at least** get the cookies?" Omi piped up as he ran over to snatch the empty plastic bag out of his stilled hand, hurrying over to the section the older brother came out of.

"Um, yeah" The soccer athlete replied, blinking out of his thoughts as he lifted the plastic cookie jar from the shelf he had previously left it on before he had left and attempted to pick fruits and veggies. He trudged over to the forgotten supplies on the counter. Putting the jar down, he intended to get something himself seeing that Omi did with his fetish for Pocky Sticks. Ken glided over to the drinks section, grabbing a large sports drink. Unable to bear the awkward silence that had befallen, Ken turned around and slapped on a cheery face as he trekked towards them, stopping at a comfortable distance. "So what brings you two here?" '_Yeah, stupid question, Hidaka. _He mentally smacked himself with an anvil. _Why **would** they be here in a food market? Hang out?_'

"Oh, niichan was just buying me my favorite ice cream!" She chirped happily and then proceeded to wink mischievously as if to say 'Of course, after some innocent face pleading.'

"And some last minute grocery shopping" Ran added after paying the clerk.

"That's unimportant stuff" She waved airily with a grin.

"That's what we're here, too!" Omi beamed, returning with two bags of fresh picked products. "We're done, right, oniichan?"

"Aa" Ken nodded and motioned for the clerk to ring them up.

"Oh, hey Ken" the cashier flashed a smile as he started.

"Oh, hi Chiron" Ken returned the smile.

"Come on, Aya." He picked up the grocery bags and started for the door.

"Okay, niichan!" The teenage girl hurried after her long-striding brother after turning around and waved, "See you in History Class, Omi-san! Bye, Ken-san!"

"Ja, Aya-chan!" The two waved in sync.

"Fujimiya-sempai is one of the top students, right?" The blonde asked to no one in particular with a tilt of his head, watching the clerk scan the barcode on his Sticks. As if the beeping from the register answered his question, Omi nodded his head, "That's right. I overheard the girls talking about it during lunch break. He sure is popular with the girls, alright."

Paying the cashier, Ken grabbed the bags and shrugged. What did Ran have to do with anything with his life? Apparently, nothing at all.

"Coming tomorrow?" Chiron asked as the brunet readied to leave.

Ken nodded and then said, "Let's go, Omi."

"Hai!"

**-x.x.x-**

Today would've been a great day except that Fate 'unintentionally' made him meet that standoffish redhead three times. Was Fate trying to say something? Like apologize to that senior because of what he said? Uh-uh, no way is Ken going to apologize to that unapproachable (save Yohji and Aya that is) iceberg of a human. The brunet doubted that Ran had any remaining remnants of humanity left in him, seeing that he was a 'top student' as well as the fact that (he couldn't help but overheard the loud chattering of girls in front of him in homeroom) the violet-eyed senior declined every single females that had asked him out or given him presents. To think that he'd have common sense of courtesy to accept the gifts and write each and every one of them a note of turning them down gently instead of tersely replying 'No' ,'Hn', 'Iie' or whatever the hell he says. Being a 'top student' must really have him striving for perfection or something . . .

On the flipside, his younger brother, Omi, was a kid-genius and a top student to boot, so you'd assume he'd act all high and mighty and snobbish or something like Ran, but, alternatively, he's the cheerful, optimistic, helpful, current Omi that we all know and love. Bizarre but he assumed that the blonde wanted to be far away from the spotlight. Couldn't blame him, really, seeing that he's easily flustered.

Anyways, like Ken was trying to say before he got semi-in-depth, today would've been a great day. 'Why would it be a great day?' you ask. Well, for one concrete thing was that his father apparently didn't go out and get his ass drunk like last night, but rather, he was staying sober for whatever odd reason it was and that was something that happens every few blue moons, and it was the thing his mom, Omi and himself were grateful of. Another reason was that, well, tonight the three wouldn't have to fear the man, and they could function as 'normally' as they could get without actually being a typical sit-com family reality . . .

God, he hated those shows . . . So picture-perfect with the perfect family in a perfect house . . . Strangely, for some reason, Ken thought Ran would've fit nicely in that ideal family despite the fact that he had red hair, violet eyes, ivory skin, and, of course, being a live icicle being, which was nothing near normal or perfect. That, or be one of the World's Eighth Wonder . . .

'_Ooh, headache coming back . . .' _

A limb was thrown across his chest from his right side, causing him blink out of his mulling speculation as he softly smiled, knowing that it was Omi's arm. Carefully wrenching an arm free from behind his head, he cautiously moved the limb beside the owner. The youth mumbled something incoherently and shifted noiselessly to his other side.

Even though the two had the privilege to stay up later than usual, which was around 2200 (11:00 p.m.), the duo opted to crash in early, given that they had depleted their energy for the day. Lounging around in the living room, their parents were watching some lovey-dovey movie; the last time the two saw them.

Just before crashing onto the shared mattress, Omi insisted to change the bandaging again for the third time since they got home. Ken swore the kid's paranoid that the athlete's going to drop dead from some unknown germ or virus or whatever. Ri—ight . . . Like Ken would drop dead **that** easily.

Omi piped up happily that the wounds were healing nicely. Ken was pleased to hear that but the youth's high cheerful voice caused his evil headache to return and then augmented when he mused over said thoughts.

The fair-haired teenager said that not much can be done to ease the headache beside taking aspirins and a great deal of needed rest from loud noises and thinking too much.

_Oh, easier said than done, Omi. Easier said than done._

First of all, Ken detested being bedridden and adding to that follows his most hated thing in life: the silence; the dead, stiff, awkward, tense, tedious silence. He could've gone on if only he could muster up some more adjectives that then would caused a throbbing pulse to his temples.

Omi then suggested that he stayed home tomorrow from school and work. Adamantly refusing to, Ken claimed that the headache will be gone by tomorrow in the afternoon at least. Then the young teenager rejoined about how his injured back will only worsen if he insisted to lift or carry heavy cargos or groceries.

Finally, after much time had passed with the two bickering in bed, sleep claimed the boy and later on the brunet.

**-x.x.x-**

**Din—ng-do—ong**!

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Din—ng-do—ong!**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Din—ng-do—ong!**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**POUND! POUND! POUND!**

His twitching was in plain sight from behind his book.

It sure was obvious that he was **not** having a good day at all. For a moment, Ran thought that it could be atone in his 'quiet time' but, no, dastardly Fate had to intervene. First it was the morning incident and then the flight down the stairs. Well, that flight was more of Yohji's fault, really, that then caused him to be in the infirmary, meeting that youth again. At home, while he was making dinner with Aya, he left the stove accidentally unattended so the two had to go to the store to buy new groceries. Then, it was the trip to the store, bumping into Ken again. And while uncharacteristically fuming about Ken's familiarity with Aya, he was splashed with puddle of water when a car sped by. Dammit. Why is it that today, everything went wrong whenever he saw the brunet! Nothing like this had ever happened before so why the hell now?

Instead of reading, he was rather glaring at the pages, wanting to blame it to relieve his frustration given that there was no kendo class today. If there was, whoever went up against him would be aching all over for several days.

"Ran-niichannn! Open the door already!" Aya's voice carried down the stairs and into the spacious living room, "It's getting on my nerves!"

He chose to disregard it and his sister's complaint, given that he already knew who was on the other side of the door, creating the loud racket that soon forced him to put his book down on the table and stalk over to the door. Resisting the urge to yank the door off its damn hinges and ram the blonde back home with it, he wrenched opened the door, glowering look of death on for disturbing his quiet time.

"What. Do. You. Want!" He seethed each word through gritted teeth, barely containing his temper.

The fist was poised and ready to pound the door again but halted suddenly, realizing he'd pound the redhead's pretty face in. "Oh, well **finally** you opened the damn door! I thought I would need to knock it down or something!"

"Answer." He shot a hardening glare.

A moment's pause as Yohji recollected his fleeting thoughts of why he was here. A light bulb _dinged_! "Oh, yeahs . . ." His trademark grin surfaced as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Next thing the blonde playboy knew, the white door was slammed in his face. One could've sworn the wood cracked if one looked carefully at the painted wood grain. Emerald eyes blinked before he resumed with his racketeering.

"C'mon Ran!"

From the other side of the door, there was a twitch.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"You didn't let me finish—no wait, you didn't let me **begin**!"

Twitch. Twitch.

**Din—ng-do—ong!**

"Puh—lease Ran! Open the damn door!"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

**POUND! POUND! POUND!**

"Ra—an! Open the door before I scream like a girl!"

There was sounds stomping nearing and the door was once again wrench open, revealing a very pissed off Ran with murderous violet eyes, and to make him look more homicidal was the fact that he was holding his beloved katana. Wait, when did he have the time to snatch off its mounting in his bedroom . . . ?

Since Ran couldn't ease his aggravation with just glaring at the book, he opted to take it out on the lanky blonde, since he couldn't very well do that to his cherished imouto. Okay, he's not **that** malicious but Ran **was** planning to practice his forms . . . it's just that Yohji came knocking at a very wrong time. Leave it to the blonde for the inconvenience.

Jade green eyes widen behind his dimmed sunglasses. _'Oh, shit. He's really pissed . . . Ran's really gonna **maim **me ain't he?'_

"Um, I can tell you tomorrow?" He squeaked. For the first time, Yohji Kudou, the King of Playboys, feared for his life and that was evident enough through his voice. Funny how it was his best friend he feared since Yohji hardly **ever** feared the icicle, given that he understands his condition.

Well, first time for everything right?

Before the redhead could react, the blonde left only clouds of dust in his wake.

**-x.x.x-**

(1) '_Wasn't there a saying that said something like meet them once or twice its coincidence but thrice makes it destiny?'_ Hmms, I recall reading something along the line of that in **Demon Diary**? n.n

Nyahk, each chapter is getting longer. V.v Oh well can't be help since I'm mostly focusing it on this and another in progress WK story that's yet to be uploaded. Kweee, next update will probably be much late, even though this chapter is the second time I've updated earlier than a month. Nyahhh, ebbill projects in school TT. Hmms, I like the middle and the ending . . . Oh and as for the father being in the Navy, I'm certain Japan has one, right? O.o Oii, history facts are getting to me now . . . . Yohji seems OOC ish . . . .Meh. Gawd, look at me, I'm ramblin nonsense. . . Vv;;

**-x.x.x-**

**C.re.ax.: **Lengthy review but got lost because of facial expression? Huuyy, ebbill FF(dot)Net and their QuickEdit which really isn't quick at all. Ouii, stressful exams? Ouii, I hope you did well! (crosses fingers) Yahs, Yohji is straightforward at times when he deems it's appropriate (in his eyes anyways, and that's usually in a perverse way) Wah, now that you mention **your** submission being ancient, when will **HANABI** at the latest be updated? I weally wanna know what happens! (dies in suspense)

**Narijima: **Meep, is that so? (sweat drop) Guess I learned something new! xDD I wasn't completely positive with the word 'Urusei', so thanks for pointing it out! I'll revise it when ever given the chance! Hmm, guess I will use that personal reference! (Big smile) Yah, the interaction between the three was something. I was wondering how it would go if Chibi was there, too. (Ponders) Thanks for the compliment! Phwee, you're like my editor beside my sister who hardly has time for herself! Hmms, I wonder why don't you have a fanfiction story up seeing how well you write by the judge of your review? I bet if you did, it'd be like a **big** hit! (smile smile) (nudge nudge)

**Gillian Sillis:** Hehe, don't hurt yourself now since I don't want an unconscious reviewer and get sued for it! Aw, Kenken is my fave, too, so don't worry your little head about it! All's good and dandy like candy! (Sunny smile with a sweat drop) Ah, yes, fall prey to your curiosity! Muahahaha (coughs coughs) Erk, I'm alright?

And thanks to those who just read it and too shy to review! But, don't you wanna be recognized and then other people will go to your penname and check your stories out? Eh, that's what I do anyways . . . . Vv Um, where was I going with this? Oh yahs!

Domo arigatou, minna-san!


	6. Chapter 5

**(5/29/05)**

**Disclaimers: **(pulls out pocket change and lint) don't sue me. I'm writing for my entertainment of which these Weiss bishies were deprived of. Yes, I know that once I'm done with them, they have to be shipped back to their rightful place. But with my spontaneous mind, I don't think that'll happen for a while . . .

Oh, forgot to mention but I really don't think its necessary, seeing that everyone reading here **do** know that this fanfiction is **shonen-ai**, yes? Oh well, was obvious, anyways . . . . Wanted to point that out before I get flamed about me corrupting them.

(sunny smile) Enjoy, minna!

Oh, oh, a little mistake in the previous chapter: remember where it said that Ken and Omi could stay up late until 2200 (11:00 p.m)? I meant to put as 2300 seeing that 2200 is 10:00 p.m. That bugged me for days . . . surprised no one noticed beside **Creax.**'s mentioning of Omi rushing off to his beloved Pocky Sticks . . . which reminds, I'm in dire need of one . . . (runs off to the store)

(sunny smile with a sweat drop) Meh.

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 5

**-x.x.x-**

"Haa" Ken exhaled as he lowered the box onto the floor, muscles on his back twitching to close relative pain but he chose to disregard it, intending to stack this particular shelf with . . . he glanced at the big black logo stamped on the box's flap 'Meiji; HELLO PANDA®' and in smaller words 'Tasty biscuits with strawberry cream filling.™' A smirk curled at the corner of his lips; _Of course it's **tasty**, seeing how I got myself a willing snack food-tester.'_ He chuckled at the thought of his younger brother being lavished with snack foods from Meiji's factory and himself with an empty wallet, which caused him to frown.

"You finish zoning out, baka?" Chiron waved his hand in front of the dazed teal eyes, smirking widely.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah" He smiled sheepishly and started to stack the shelf up.

"Y'know, you sure you suppose to be here **at all**?" Light forest green eyes were trained upon the teenager with hints of concern for his fellow subordinate—err, worker, "'Cause I can always tell the boss something came up?"

"Nah, I'm fine" His hand waved it off once he was finished stocking the shelf. Ken turned around to flash a reassuring smile. "If the headache should ever return, I'll go and rest, ne?" Wiping his forehead of excess sweat, he crinkled his brows together once a thought struck him, "What else did Omi tell you?"

"That and back pains" Chiron looked at him carefully, "Funny really since you're what? Seventeen and already have back pains? That's odd."

He quietly chuckled, and pointed at his elbow, making creaking sounds within his throat. "Something called joints, Chiron. They ache when you get a major growth spurt."

The older boy looked at him with a dubious expression, "You haven't grown squat."

Internally, he winced from the cobalt-haired boy's bluntness. He was fasting approaching his wits ends for excuses and the piling high of guiltiness. Having made a mental note to have a talking to the blond petit, he weakly smiled. "Ah—"

"**Ding-ding!**"

He was thankfully saved when a customer rang the bell for service. Chiron gave him one last meaningful look that said something along the line of 'I'll speak to you after this' and 'I'm on to you' before departing the aisle for the awaiting customer. Thank god he was the cashier for today, for real this time, or else he'd be on his case all afternoon.

Once the older boy was out of sight and earshot, the soccer athlete sighed and shook his head. "At this rate, he'll soon figure out . . ." Picking up the discarded boxes of previous stocking of pre-packaged food, Ken made his way back to the storage room. "That'll mean I have to look for a new place to work at . . ." His head was tilted to the side. "I'll leave that to Omi."

Sitting down on a vacant stool in the storage room for a little breather, today's event was rather ordinary despite the fact that he nearly gotten himself tardy but was saved when the juniors were having an assembly for who-knows-what reason given that he paid no attention. Leave it to the brunet to be saved by a random day assembly.

Maybe Lady Luck decided to be kind to him today but he soon cursed it after school . . .

_(Earlier)_

_Jogging out of the school doors, Ken was scanning the student loitering yard for a familiar lump of short blond hair, seeing that the two always walk home together when he couldn't have or there isn't any soccer practice. He soon found his brother with Nagi, jumping up and down, trying to snatch back their out of reach backpacks from the snickering seniors. _

_That fired up his temper. Nothing pisses him off more than someone picking on Omi or someone smaller than those immoral seniors._

_The brunet immediately stalked over to the scene, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side, but he soon stopped when the King and the Duke intervened. In that moment's pause, the two renowned seniors stopped the taunting for a brief instant where some phrases were passed and the two teasing seniors returned the bags with reluctance and trudged off to who-knows-where. Ken was dumbfounded for a moment before he snapped back and hurried over._

"_Omi, Nagi, you guys alright?" Concerned sea green eyes gave them a once look over before settling his eyes on them._

"_Hai, hai, oniichan. We're fine," Omi nodded somewhat stiffly with flush cheeks while Nagi said nothing with his distant aura, looking as fine as ever. Ken suspected something perverse had transpired if Omi's flush features were of anything to infer from._

"_Ah, you must watch these bishounens better, Kenken, or someone will sweep them off their feet." Emerald eyes winked behind black sunglasses as he popped his head in the space provided by Omi's and Nagi's head, "Quite literally if Schu and I didn't see 'em bishounens here."_

"_Ja" the fiery orange-red hair agreed with a mischievous twinkle in his jade green eyes. "Though, I could've thought we were here to do just that."_

_Dark brown eyebrow twitched dangerously as he tried to keep his temper in check. "I'll pretend I didn't hear **any** of that." _

"_Any of what?" Schuldig's brow rose in curiosity. _

"_Anything that you two blockheads just said."_

"_I'm not a blockhead!" The Duke exclaimed indignantly. "I'm a finely sculpted marble!"_

"_And here I thought I was saving your little brother and friend from harassers!" The blonde falsely exclaimed._

"_If anyone's a harasser, it's the both of you."_

_Grabbing the two boys' wrists, Ken rolled his eyes before dragging them out of the gates, mumbling how those idiots shouldn't be given an overdrive libido let alone life._

"_Hidaka Kenken, is he?" The German said thoughtfully as he watched the athlete's figure in the distance, placing an index finger on his chin as if pondering about something. "Ja, he's just like you described him; a boy-next-door with an 'In Your Face' spunk and to top it all of, a soccer athlete!" _

"_Ja" Yohji said playfully mocking him as he turned around to male, "I have my eyes on him, Schu."_

_Schuldig smirked wickedly, "Don't worry. His brother has this air of innocence waiting to be corrupted so I think I will play with this kitten. Hmm, maybe Nagi-boy, too."_

"_Heard Nagi was quite an icicle; much like our dear, dear Prince. Maybe even more so."_

"_Ja, but I doubt that if he hangs around with our innocent kitten here."_

_(End)_

"Hidaka no baka!"

**WHAP!**

"Itai!" Ken rubbed the back of his head carefully, pitifully glaring up at Chiron. "Aren't you supposed to be at the register?"

A 'look' was thrown in his direction. "Aho ka kisama? (Are you stupid?)" Light forest green eyes rolled in exasperation, "its break time, you dolt."

Blinking was the response the older boy received. Was he out of it that long for to have so much time pass? The brunette then crinkled his brows with the unnecessary insult.

Chiron can be so boorish with his ever-changing demeanor. One moment he's showing his concern for your well-being then the next minute he's whacking you upside the head with his apron, bringing back that evil headache you once thought was gone only to find it to come back full force. Adding to that, Chiron adds salt to injury and being blatantly frank with his thoughts. What a lovely co-worker he is.

"You're the dolt" Ken muttered after a few moments as he shut his eyes, feeling the steadily increasing throb at his temples. "Thanks to you, the sequel to the headache returns full blast."

An impassive smirk surfaced as he shook his head, "I told you, Hidaka. You're in no condition to be working."

Willing himself to crack open an eye to glare at the standing boy, he frowned, "Yesterday you asked me to come and I did!"

"I was asking **if** you're coming. Beside, it wasn't like I knew of your headache until you arrive with your brother in tow." He shrugged as he walked over to one of the hooks to hang his apron.

"Geez, thanks for the concern" He said, dripping thickly of sarcasm, eyes now open, glancing over at Chiron.

"Your welcome" the addressee equally responded as he dragged a stool next to the dark-haired teenager and sat down, pulling out a candy bar and started munching on it.

"Y'know," the soccer player began after a few minutes had passed, shifting in his seat to face the male, "you're so rude to me but you were nervous when Fujimiya was present yesterday. Who'd thought you'd be nervous seeing as you're known to be a persistently arrogant and a very much frank bastard?"

Light green eyes flickered to the youth beside him before rolling out another shrug as he stopped his munching. "Maybe that's because your personality just screams 'I'm too gullible and too cordial for my own damn good so go ahead and walk all over me.'"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true." He rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways, while that redhead you said was called 'Fujimiya', gives the impression of demanding respect and authority and all that high-maintenance stuff. Besides, I think his father is a famous lawyer and his mother is a bank manager." He chewed on his bar, swallowing it, and then added, "Sounds like a spoiled prick to me."

"Didn't you nail that in the head?" Ken scoffed and then inquired, "How'd you know about his father and mother?"

"His father is practically on everyone's lips and the mother, well; she's as sweet as they come with a hint of tart."

"So basically everyone talks?" Ken looked at him who nodded. "Couldn't you just say that instead?"

"It'd ruin the fun of messing with your head, Hidaka."

"Shut up."

The short break ended and the two got back to work, doing their part of the work with the occasional muttering of insults of jokes to one another. Ken continued his stocking of packaged foods and re-supplying the fresh products whereas Chiron was lazily tending the register with a stifle yawn as the bleary afternoon stretched into the early evening.

It was another slow day.

Flipping the sign of 'Open' to 'Close', the pair hung up their aprons in the back room, stretching and gathered their belongings. Slinging his black bag on his right shoulder, the athlete waved to his ill-mannered coworker who was doing last-minute inventory and manager who was reprimanding the older boy of being a lazy bum, departing toward home.

**-x.x.x-**

Happily content while listening to his Discman and doing homework at the same time with his parents out watching some cheesy movie, Omi ended up with blissfully silent apartment.

Only for a short moment until the couch pillow was thrown at the back of his head, thus causing his head to be bent downward, staring at scribbled computations of various equations on line paper. Rolling his big sapphire blue eyes, he pulled the headphones back to hang around his neck, and looked up to find a half-hearted glaring older brother.

"That wasn't very nice, oniichan." He grabbed the pillow and flung it back, intending to hit him in the face.

Snatching the cushion in mid-flight, he muttered, "Neither is telling Chiron about my back."

"I was telling him that so he would let you work at the register!" Damn, was 'niichan always pinning the blame on him? It wasn't his fault that his mother's worrying nature was rubbing off on him or that he was concern for his older brother's well-being!

"It had the opposite effect, Omi."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! And besides, I think he's on to me . . ." He frowned, anger dissipating as he plopped himself onto the floor, across from Omi with the coffee table in-between, pillow in his lap and backpack at his side, "To think I went through three jobs this semester . . . " Teal eyes rolled and then he hung his head with a sigh. "I was beginning to like that job . . ."

Unconvinced sapphire orbs warily watched the mop of dark coffee hair before short honey blonde hair shook about. "You never liked it to begin with oniichan. You always silently complained how Chiron made you do the brunt of the work while he just sits at the register or eating some food that he doesn't even bother to pay for."

Dark chocolate head slowly moved upward, a smirk playing at his lips as he stretched out a free hand to ruffle the youth's hair affectionately. "Always know what to say, ne, Omi?"

"Of course," He grinned brightly.

A few lengths passed and Ken curiously inquired, "This afternoon, what happened near the gates?"

Visibly shown on the cherubic face was that of sulking as he resumed with his Chemistry assignment. The youth didn't expect him to pounce on the subject so quickly. Hell, even **he** didn't know what the hell happened given that he was too focused on getting his bag back to notice anything . . .

"Nothing happened but only those seniors just wanted to find some unfortunate freshmen to pick on but most of them left and that left them with me and Nagi."

"Omi . . ." Ken's voice was a pitch lower, teal eyes nearly boring holes into his head, almost like Crawford, but the teacher did it out of spite rather than concern was what Ken was showing. And his tone of voice was often used when he knew the youth did something wrong or hiding something but couldn't quite grasp what.

"Oniichann" He pouted at his paper as he felt his cheeks slightly heating up. Peering up through fringes of honey blonde hair, innocent blue eyes met faintly harden sea-kissed ones that were usually candid and congenial.

Okay, so he lied and was caught, too, no less–no it wasn't a **lie-lie** but more like an **itty-bitty teeny weenie little white lie**. It was quite rare for himself to be lying to his sibling but dammit, it was-it was embarrassing! Was it so wrong to hide what had transpired in less than a minute that felt like hours only to find that his brother, Nagi and he were being indirectly hit on by two infamous playboys? Wasn't that a good enough reason to leave his remaining dignity be? Well, obviously not, seeing that Ken wasn't there to witness it but at the end.

He unconsciously exhaled, dropping his pencil as he drawn his arms up to hold his round chin and cheeks to still find that the soccer player was still intently staring at him, as if he'd explain why the world was round to a child.

"Do I have-"

"Yes."

"Awww."

Allowing his propped arms to fall on the wooden table and then slouching back against the couch, arms sliding down to his lap, fingers began to fiddle and twirl when it was intertwined.

With a slight pout, Omi shuffled nearby papers into some decent order, glancing up to still have his eyes fixedly trained on him. His pout deepens.

"Could you stop that? It's unbecoming, you know."

"Gomen." Ken sheepishly smiled with a shrug as he leaned back with his hands behind him to support the weight.

The blonde haired youth began by explaining the obvious. The two seniors caught him and Nagi off guard, snatching their momentarily forgotten backpacks from the ground, given that the two were amiably chatting about something more like Omi was doing the chattering while Nagi was doing the listening and began taunting them. Now this was were Ken's interest seemed to have piqued about what the teasing was about.

". . . They were saying some . . . se-sex-oriented stuff. . ." His face went aflame on his light tanned skin, stumbling on his words, "like 'Gi-ive me heads and I'll give back your bag' or so-something like that. " Omi's face was red with his head downcast for a moment but he raised his head as his voice seemed to have strengthened, "And then Kudou-sempai and Schuldig-sempai stepped in, saying that they would broadcast their homosexuality to the whole school and probably to the whole city district if they didn't bug off."

Feeling penitential, Ken leaned over the table, placing his hand on the youth's shoulder, squeezing in comfort as the two chuckled, unable to resist it despite the semi-awkward moment. He leaned back to his previous position with his head tilted to the side.

"With those two, the entire country of Japan could've known in less than a week with how many people they're practically bedding each night."

Omi nervously giggled and nodded in agreement. "Hai!"

They joked around for a while longer before starting on their homework. As they worked, that left Ken with his thoughts since his assignments were to just study, so he figured he'd do it later.

Much later.

Anyways, since **when** did Yohji and Schuldig **worry** over some freshmen, no offense to Omi and Nagi? That he couldn't figure out. The two duet of Playboy Royalty were virtually known to have slept with anyone they played their charms on. Hell, they could've slept with those two idiots of seniors without having to defend Omi and Nagi with their just winks alone. He knew King and Duke were up to something. One thing's for sure, Yohji already 'claimed' him as his next prey but he wasn't so sure on Schuldig though. If that German playboy plan to make any damn move on his younger brother, there's gonna be hell to pay-a lot of it.

"Okaa-san and otou-san are out?" Ken asked, looking around once he noticed the absence of his parents. Well, to be more particular, his father's presence seeing as how at this time he'd come in and kick them out to their bedroom or kitchen, just to watch TV at full blast.

"Yah, they're out watching some cheesy movie and probably went to a restaurant afterwards," the youth replied with a roll of his shoulder. "Okaa-san said something like coming home around 11 or 11:30."

Nodding in acknowledgment with what Omi had just said, that also added to his wandering thoughts. Lately, his father's been . . . sober . . . and not for just **one** day but **two**. That's something that struck Ken as odd. The brunet couldn't place his finger on it, but figured his father would fall into usual routine of being drunk when they come home later tonight.

He shook his head, _'Enough thinking for one night, Hidaka.'_ "Did okaa-san say anything about dinner for us?"

"Anou . . ." Omi furrowed his brows in remembrance and then broke into a cheery smile, "okaa-san said that **I** can make dinner tonight!"

The older teenager couldn't help but join in with the high-spirited smile, "So what'cha planning, O Mighty Omi?"

Grinning broadly, Omi straighten himself into an upright position, clasping his fingers together in a business-like manner. "Ah, yes. Tonight we will have Teppan chicken with vegetables!"

"Do we really need to add in vegetables, Omi?"

He shot him a withering look that left Ken quiet. "I am O Mighty Omi and I shall have what I please!" The youth then added with a pleasant smile that caused Ken to be at ease, "besides, I know you'll like it, oniichan!"

"Hai, I know, Omi."

**-x.x.x-**

Stumbling into the redhead's window and falling face first in the comfy bed, the lanky blonde sighed contently, almost falling asleep, before the owner of the room decided to nudge him awake after he felt the form got off the bed.

"Nani?" The blonde garbled through the mattress, unmoving.

"Why aren't you in **your** room at your **own** house?" came the response of a question in a deadpanned manner somewhere above his head.

"Because your place is closest" the blonde replied as he flopped onto his back, hands behind his head after he adjusted his sunglasses. "Beside, your bed is comfy to fall into after a long night."

He heard some soft padding towards the door and a flick of the switch on and warm golden lights flooded the bedroom, revealing Ran with his arms crossed, in grey sweatpants hanging loosely around his hips, drawstrings left to dangle and a wrinkly white t-shirt that looked like a size or two too large for him. From where the redhead was standing, the bed where Yohji was sprawled on just so happens to be conveniently placed horizontally underneath the window he climbed into, which so happens to be in a corner. His pale azure room was simple with a nightstand on the side of the bed, a closet on the opposite wall, and a desk and chair with books near the bed. Above the headboard on the bed, laid his adored katana sheathed in its sleek black scabbard.

Amethyst eyes narrowed at the lanky form on his bed.

Ran just couldn't understand this behavior of Yohji or he probably did, but didn't know. Whatever the case it was, every night the blonde went out to do Gods-know-what and when he's done, he literally drops by his bedroom and doze off until the redhead kicks him out, which was often unsuccessful until a katana was drawn, then Yohji saved Ran from kicking him out. Beyond the reason that his house was close to whatever-the-hell the playboy crawled out of, that was the only answer the blonde would come up with, despite the fact that his own house was only a block away.

The playboy was dressed in obvious clubbing outfit; black skin-tight short-sleeved mesh shirt that seemingly wanted to be one with his skin, low riding black hip-huggers leather and to finish off the ensemble was the many wrappings of an apparently long necklace with the pendant as a white cross and shiny black shoes that had some odd decorations which Ran didn't even want to bother to decipher.

Yohji grabbed a nearby pillow and buried his face in it. "Sheesh! Could you at least give warning!" he muttered darkly as he attempted to peek around the corner, adjusting to the sudden brightness.

"Hn."

The blonde could tell that he had most likely rolled his icy eyes. Once his eyes deemed it was comfortable, he pushed aside the cushion to expose his cheeky grin, rising to a sitting position.

"Y'know, I think I may have a plan to snatch lil Kenken."

"I don't need to know your sex tactics or plan or whatever the hell you have in mind." Sometimes, Yohji would explain in unnecessary explicated details of his nightly adventure or plans and that was way too much information for the redhead.

"You're a party-pooper," the blonde pouted.

"So you've told me millions of times."

"You need to have a sex life, dammit!"

"I don't need **you** to be part of it."

"You-"

"Get out."

"Aww, must you be so cruel to your best friend?"

"Aa."

"Ran!" Yohji exclaimed in mock surprise as he clutched his heart to make it more dramatic.

"It's 3 in the morning" His already narrowed violets narrowed even more; closely resembling that of mere black slits. "And get your feet off my bed."

"The night—er I mean, the morning's young, Ranny!" He grinned his Cheshire grin which only broaden when Ran ordered his feet to be off the bed and he complied, scooting himself to the edge with his legs dangling there. The blonde sloppily mock saluted, "Aye, aye Oh Fearless Prince Ice!"

"Now get out."

"But aren't you gonna hear my night's tale?"

"Was it something along the line of 'Met a hot babe/guy, seduced them, screwed them senseless after ripping clothes off' and 'Repeat?' "

"That was a crude way to put it and you forgot all the details!" The lanky blonde frowned but then perked up, "Although, at least you know the basics of my routine, ne, Ranny?"

"Out. **Now**."

"Awww, why?"

"Unlike you, I have several tests tomorrow."

"Unlike most people, you don't have to or need to study."

"I still need my sleep."

"Well, so do I!"

"Yeah, in **my** room."

"It's **comfy**!"

"Is that the only reason **why**?"

"Is that all you care about? The **why**'s?"

"Shut up and get out."

"Ran---ny!"

Icy lilac orbs eyed the blonde and then his sheathed katana. Yohji and then his katana. Him and katana. Him and katana. It looked like Ran was contemplating whether or not to **really** be true to his word of maiming the playboy.

Getting the apparent hint of violet eyes darting back and forth between him and his cherished toy, Yohji reluctantly raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll go."

"Good."

Turning around and scrambling on the bed towards the purposely opened window, the emerald-eyed blonde turned his head around, winking. "You shouldn't leave your window unlock, Prince."

"If I didn't, then you'd bang on it until I do."

"Heh, heh. True."

"Now move it."

Once the blonde clamored out the window, leaped onto a nearby tree branch like some sort of classy cat, and climbed down the trunk with his lanky figure hurried off into the extremely early morning, was the redhead able to get a rest of mind from the babbling self-proclaimed Sex King.

Tidying up his bed and clearing it from debris from Yohji's blasted shoes, he got into bed, willing himself to claim as much sleep he was offered before his internal clock woke him at precisely 6 a.m.

Well, he had his eyes closed but unfortunately, his brain was still grinding in gears, ignoring his body's protest.

Remember yesterday? When Yohji appeared at his door, pounding away just to find that he'll tell Ran tomorrow? Well, today is tomorrow and what was it that was so important?

Obviously, Yohji took it upon himself, again, to find the redhead **another** date. Why was the blonde so interested in his personal life? That he couldn't understand. It was Ran's business and Ran's only, so Yohji needs to butt out, but knowing that lanky boy, nothing was possible to veer him off his set goal.

Wonderful.

At any rate, today was fairly ordinary with no incident that involved that unnerving brunet. However, for some odd reasons, he remembers strange details from their previous encountering. . .

Damn, it's going to be a long three hours.

**-x.x.x-**

Meep, was probably too excited to post next chapter up, seeing that I have lots of time on my hand on Friday, given that I tore my ligaments on my ankle when was outside playing Jump Over with the jump rope. Plus, it's a 3-day weekend! xD Though, am scared to go to school. . . have crutches for 4-5 weeks, and to make matters worse, all my classes are either on the 3rd floor, 2nd floor and the basement and, dammit, only 3 more weeks of school left and I'm handicapped! (fumes) Huy, I have the worse luck ever . . .

**-x.x.x-**

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Dankies! Hmm, I don't know really, but it'll be a while after this chapter's predicament that revolves around, well, you know: Yohji, Schu, Omi, Nagi, and Kenken! And when Prince and King finds out, all hell will break loose! Muahahaha! Ooh, Heero+Duo rocks!xD

**Creax.:** Yays, I updated! Hehe, yahs, me too. xD Ums, knowing Fate, good thing will happens when Hell freezes over with Ran doing the Salsa. (is imagining it and drooling) Yah. xDD Phwee, your welcome!

**Gillian Sillis: **Hehe, the fluffyness, cuddling, love, and protection will come around . . . eventually. Hehe, it's all up to Ranny and Yohji to figure it out! O.O Is this update fast enough o.O? (fearing for life) Hehe, Omi's dad will leave in several days and be away for 2 months. Hmm, I was contemplating that possibility but Life and Fate hardly ever go hand in hand with Kenken and Omittchi. Hmms, Iono, I'll leave that to my deserting muse! Yahs, Ranny is a big cuddly plushie when it comes to Aya! OoOoo, someone caught on fast with that incident! Yup, Ran filed that and saved it for later . . . when more pieces come falling in! Hehe, did it answer your question of Yohji? xDD Yahs, is so sad that they have to put up with that masquerade for the outside world! . . . Dankies!

**Shiko87: **Hehe, Kenken's klutzy is what makes him kyoot and adorable! Yahs, friendship is good for Omi and Nagi. Muahaha, as a typical fanfictionist, you will have to wait and see! Meep, is that so? (sweatdrop) Man, I swear anything my English teacher teaches me, it goes in one ear and out the other. Dankies!

**Narijima:** Weally? Ooh, on FP(dot)Net? Whee, I'd be honored to read any of your works! Mucho dankies! I hope I can still meet your expectation when summer rolls around! xD Oh, weally? Hmm, after what you noted, yes, I'll probably take that preference into consideration! Mucho mucho dankies, **Narijima-sama**! xDD

**Artemis347:** Dude, I thought that line sounded familiar! But couldn't remember with all the recent readings I've done . . . (hangs head in shame) and OtRFK ROCKS! xDD Yays, dankies! Ah, yes, being maimed really is worse than death. I mean, the slow torture of it all . . .xDD Dankies! Dankies!

(beams in pride) Each chapter is getting longer. Longer than expected! Whee! (runs around and crashes into wall) Erk, I'm fine . . . Hope someone catches a little clue (well, to me anyways)! xD Though, got nothing to offer as prize . . . maybe quicker update of next chapter? xDD

Dankies for reading! And **Happy Memorial's Day** tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **Click that 'BACK' button and you'll know.

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 6

**-x.x.x-**

Even though his mind was millions of miles away in whatever place the redhead deemed worthy, his physical self was firmly rooted into the school's provided chair with his pencil in hand idly scribbling down main points of the lesson and would occasionally on auto, glance up at the dusty chalkboard to write and memorize what was written.

It was History Class, one of the easiest classes in Ran's opinion, and given that it was being taught by an elderly teacher, most of the students took advantage of this and snoozed until lunch came next period. Other than having an elderly man teaching which came with being deaf, whatever quizzes, tests, exams he'd give, it would usually be straight from the notes so those who didn't take notes and was busy catching up on sleep or gaily chatting with friends, they'd typically reply on those who did and three-fourth of the students regularly came saddling up to him.

He refused, of course. And that would wind up with Yohji 'saving the day' by means of stealing his papers through various methods, Xerox it and hand it out to the class in less than half an hour—much like Robin Hood except instead of stealing from the riches and give it to the poor, it was more like stealing Ran's paper and give it to the lazy asses.

Determined not to be hitched yet again by that lanky male for the nth time this week, the redhead made sure he packed his things a good fifteen minutes prior to class being dismissed.

"Oi, why getting ready so early, Ranny?" Yohji quirked an eyebrow up behind dark shades after he dragged a vacant seat over in front of the redhead's desk, sitting on it backward with his arms resting on the backing. Narrow lilac eyes glared as he quietly snorted, bring his backpack up to set on his lap. "Oh, yeahs! Your date's after this period!" the blonde male smacked his head like it was the most obvious reason.

His right hand instinctively twitched for his katana as icy pair of amethyst orbs glowered at unsuspecting jade ones. Ran opted to ignore the blonde completely as the taller male tried to snatch his backpack with several failed attempts.

Then the bell nosily rang.

Ran upped and swiftly left Yohji and his blind lunch date to their own devices. Screw the date and the Playboy. He has other things to waste his time on. The redhead didn't need the lanky blonde forcibly intruding upon his otherwise dead love life. In fact, Ran liked it that way—dead.

Ticking off the many reasons why having no love life or interest for that matter was the best thing in his life, given that he had fancied no one—male or female—and planned not to have one. First of all, he'd have to worry for that person's well-being and Ran does not like to worry about anyone outside his family as well as the fact that being coupled means to be affectionate. Ran affectionate? Hah, don't him laugh. The only person he's ever affectionate towards was his imouto-chan and no one else. Showering each other with senseless presents on top of 'whispering sweet nothings'—he recalled Yohji saying that—? What was the point of that if they already professed their 'undying love' for each other? Such meaningless things 'couples' do . . .

Pressing on—well, actually, elegantly walking through the throng of chattering students down the unreasonably narrow hallway for this many pupils—Ran's presence radiated an aura of bubble that left him his personal space. Neatly trading his unneeded books for those that he needed in his locker, the senior deliberately ignored the girls' seductive moves on him when they passed by and probably a few homosexual males' cat calls . . . just what he needed before lunch. Throwing them and the rest of the motley crew a sub-zero glare, the amethyst-eyed male made his way down the hall; planning to grab some edible lunch to eat outside.

**-x.x.x-**

What was he to do now? The brunette rubbed his temples with his forefingers in circular motions as he made a beeline to Chemistry Class. Ken needed some plausible reason of why he was quitting and Omi had made it clear that he had to do it either today after school or tomorrow. But without Omi's brain, he couldn't possibly do it today so the athlete concluded that he'd talk with his younger brother later and quit tomorrow. That sounded like a plan. Then that means he'd have to work today. Oh, the problems he wouldn't have to face if it wasn't for his step-father.

His head drooped slightly lower so that his unkempt chocolate bangs obscured on-lookers' views of the goalie's faintly sadden sea-kissed eyes, slowing his pace a bit.

Ken couldn't completely understand why his step-father was acting like the way he is. Yeah, sure, the brunette knew that his mother had an affair and that resulted of him being born. So the man had some anger held against his step-son but that doesn't give him the right to abuse both him and Omi! Okay, more like the man aimed most of his anger on him rather than the petit blonde seeing as his younger sibling sported minor to none whereas he sported mild concussion to having stitches. Then there was their mother. He mentally prayed that she was fairing well at home if his step-father ever came home early with her sons absent. She bore the brunt of the beating aside from the occasional saving and protecting from yours truly.

Since the man's daily spending on liquor excluding paying the monthly rent and outside image to the people, that left Ken working all week in the afternoon trying to meet ends meet with the bills and food. If his step-father wasn't so against with having Omi working alongside with him, the brunette wouldn't be so damn tired while doing his homework and sleep in that would result in having the smaller boy dump ice cold water on his face. Why was it he was against with Omi working? Oh, that's right. The man said that **his** son doesn't have to lift a finger in the financial department but he was wrong. Omi helped as much as he can with his calculating mind. In fact, Omi handled all the financial things which, if it wasn't for him, Ken would've dropped school all-together and work nonstop without a clue as to where all the money was going. Ken was always thankful for having a wiz of a brother who didn't have that snobbish air of 'I don't have to deal with the likes of you because you're lower than dirt.'

Maybe, if his mother just left him for adoption then all would be well and dandy and none of this would have happened. Then maybe he and Omi would've grown up separately with a normal life and be entirely oblivious to what abused children go through each day, living up a façade that nothing was wrong with their family; hiding dark, dirty, frowned-upon secrets so they wouldn't be separated. So the Social Workers wouldn't get on their cases and sent them to the orphanage or foster homes; send their parents to rehab or jail, whichever or whatever floated the Workers' boat, really.

Yes, he was in deep thoughts. Well, as deep he could get before zoning out and become morbid, truthfully. But he couldn't have that right now while still in school. He just couldn't. Ken Hidaka had built a perfect façade and he really wasn't planning to chuck away all that years' hard work for naught and beside, he had a 'reputation'—or so he called it, anyway—to keep up. He was planning to keep it on for Omi and their mom, so they wouldn't have to worry. So they wouldn't have to be sad or distraught whenever he's beaten. So they can try to live normally or at least partially. They are the only people he trusted with what shreds of remnants of his long discarded easy-going trust. Good people don't do things for nothing. They always want something in return. They always do. . .

Although, Ken had a nagging feeling that Omi knew about his mask. But then, so does Omi with his ever exuberant energy of cheerfulness and innocence that no one could even possibly ever par up to. Doesn't everyone have their own masks they hide behind?

Ah, he should really get out of his thoughts before someone notices his slightly odd silence when they were used to his quick shooting glances and defiant aura that made him uniquely Ken Hidaka. But with the throng of students going in random different directions to meet up with their buddies or just hurrying to class, who would notice or even care to glance at the soccer player? He wasn't all that popular with most of the cliques here save for the fact that he got along decently well with others . . . when he wanted to be.

**-x.x.x-**

Neither of the two was aware they were heading straight towards each other with the mass of students heading here and there and probably way over there. They were about to brush past each other if it wasn't for Lady Luck to intervene and cause the two to bump and probably collide from a nearby soon-to-be brawl.

**-x.x.x-**

If it was any other students, the redhead would've possibly thrown the Look of Death that may have gotten himself a spot to be next in line to be Satan. But that was not so for he found the recipient of his icy glare to be a somewhat familiar brunette with the wrong expressions. Where he was a supposedly hot-headed, brash and deceptively unapproachable young male, the brunette that stood before him was anything but what was described.

The pale-skinned senior didn't know which struck him odd first—the seemingly glazed ocean blue-green eyes that was hidden behind tousled chocolate bangs or the way he carried himself like a broken rag doll.

As they brushed past each other after the bump and curt apologies exchanged, violet eyes dared a quick glance back and notice the sudden change in the goalie's form.

Ken's posture completely straightened itself. If one didn't know any better, one would've thought that nothing was wrong with the brunette. That was the idea of Ken's façade; assume that nothing was wrong with him. Of course, the redheaded male did not know that.

He quirked a slender deep wine-colored eyebrow and filed that strange behavior in the deep recess of his mind . . . Wait, why the hell was he saving that useless information for later! Ran shook his head in confusion and then exhaled a sigh.

If Yohji found out that the brunette was plaguing his mind as of late, the blonde would've went either way: 1) tease the hell out of him that he was indeed gay and that he knew all along (which Ran told himself he wasn't gay) 2) lay claims on the soccer player first to see if it could get a rise of jealousy out of the ice prick.

Why did Ran have an inkling feeling that the playboy would try to do it both? And fail with a katana sticking out of blonde's chest? Yes, he knew he's sadistic; especially with Yohji's demise.

Continuing on walking towards the overly crowded lunch room, silently reprimanding himself that treading down this familiar road will only result in the same position he was in last time. Ran involuntarily growled in thought as unbidden memories slowly drifted to the surface, unaware he was throwing off on-coming fan-girls who were planning to shower him with chocolates and useless presents with fragrance-scented love notes tucked away. Females, he can't understand what drives them to be so . . . what's that word? Affectionate? Fond? Tender? Devoted? Of what though? What qualities or traits does he have that drives the opposite—probably same—sex? Okay, so maybe he knew some of the answers to that in hearing from Yohji praising him, which had gotten him an icy glare after Ran threatened to lop off his manhood.

Vibrantly red, or better yet, blood red hair with exotic amethyst orbs, pale skin, tall, lithe, intelligent, effeminate-looking, elegant . . . the list can go on, but, realistically, that's just mostly his physical traits. One simple glare on them and they flee with their tails tucked in-between their legs in cowardice. He assumed he was those types that people can pine from afar; much like an overused clichéd analogy—a rose. Pretty to look at but hurt like a bitch if handled improperly. Yup, one could say that Ran Fujimiya definitely had a prickly interior underneath the pretty face. In fact, almost all could vouch for that except Aya-chan and probably the blonde playboy.

Grabbing a plastic tray of today's menu, which consisted of Sloppy Joe, a red apple, milk, orange juice and bread, Ran headed outside and trekked towards his usual spot under a tree on a small sloping mound that gave him better view of where everyone was at.

**x.x.x**

The automatic reply of brisk apology and the bump, snapped him back to reality, suddenly straightening his posture. The brunette didn't take notice of who he knocked into since he didn't really care at the moment, but it was enough for him to silently curse himself for being on the brink of zoning out. That and for being almost late to Class. He had arrived just barely seconds prior the ringing of the bell.

Taking a seat near the back and the window that overlooked the front school yard where most of the seniors are having lunch, teal eyes were involuntarily drawn to the being underneath the budding cherry blossoms. Ken didn't know how long he was staring but it was enough for the teacher to slam her book on top of his desk, once again violently snapping him back to the things at hand. Maybe his ears were turned off or it wasn't tuned to his liking, but he didn't hear one single thing that left her mouth. All he saw was her mouth flapping and eyebrows creasing and not. The teacher was mostly likely to have wrinkles on her forehead for furrowing it so much . . .

"Do you understand, Hidaka-san?" Ah, so his ear **was** turned off! _Hmm, wonder how did that work?_

Numbly nodding, he was dumbfounded for a moment at his ears. After she left to the front of the class, who were snickering by the way, Ken was resolved to not look out the window and concentrate on his work that made no sense to him. He would've bonked his head with the textbook if it wasn't for the fact that he was in class or that the teacher was giving him the evil look—much like the one the nurse gave Fujimiya and Kudou two days ago in the infirmary room.

An hour later found him coming out on to the school's front yard, after finishing his lunch, with his energy drink in hand. He glanced about the milling students while fingering the hem of his black t-shirt, absentmindedly taking in the promising sight of spring in full swing. The budding cherry blossom trees were strategically placed about for wanting shades, a few benches here and there for the weary, growing green grass to collect the morning dew, and, of course, birds of spring to chirp merrily. Strolling over to the same tree Ran sat earlier without much thought; he plopped down as he swallowed another gulp of his drink, leaning against the trunk, finally being able to be slightly melancholic as he watched the other students being animated. The brunette would watch for a bit before his gaze transferred over to stare at the birds hopping on the grass. Sea-kissed eyes didn't know when he stared past the birds to be glazed over in lost thoughts.

**x.x.x**

With his cheeks in both his palms, Yohji watched his best friendly briskly leave to his locker. _Hmm, he must've known._ He grin his trademark grin with a slight chuckle as he languidly got up and took his time to meet the date that Ran rudely ditched. Winking, throwing seductive glances, and misplacing his hands on other's bodies of both genders –those he **knew** was gay- as he sauntered his way towards lunch, he retrieved at least ten numbers. _Not bad, not bad at all._ Tucking it away for safe-keeping in his back pocket as he entered the café, he pulled back his shades, jade eyes skimming for a particular person.

No, not Ran. The redhead was outside, obviously. No, the blonde was looking for the lunch date. _Ah, found him!_ Waving merrily, Yohji strolled over to the deserted date, skimming through mental files of '**_Explanations for Ran Ditching You in a Nice Way_**.' _Hmm, I'd get eleven numbers including him . . . But, of course, primary prey is Kenken! They're just my appetizers!_

**x.x.x.**

Tapping the end of his eraser on his open notebook, sapphire eyes stared out the window, watching the clouds roll lazily along underneath the glaring sun. Unaware of the Chemistry teacher's intense gaze on him while he taught about Boyle's Law until he caught his attention was Omi startled.

"Tsukiyono-san."

His eyes snapped to the front as the tapping ceased. "Huh? Ah, hai, Sensei?"

"Are you finished daydreaming?"

Fair-skinned flushed in embarrassment, Omi squeaked, "H-hai, Sensei."

With a curt nod as if to say, 'I thought so,' the teacher resumed his teaching.

Face still flushed, the honey blonde hung his head as he scribbled his notes abashedly.

It wasn't often he daydreamed, although he wasn't. He was thinking for his oniichan; thinking of places where they'll hire students and pay a reasonable paycheck. Aside from breathing and living soccer, Ken had other hobbies, too, though not many would know about it beside Omi. A thought struck him. _Wait a minute, isn't there . . . ? Of course! Oniichan would love it! Why hadn't I _thought_ of it sooner!_ Internally smacking himself on the head, he scrawled himself a note in the corner of his notebook and smiled with triumph.

**x.x.x**

The Foreign Language teacher was exceptionally late. Lilac eyes rolled after he glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time—forty five minutes late to be exact. Certainly, the teacher was usually ten-fifteen minutes late but this was ridiculous. Ran had finished all the work on the board including the assigned homework. Oh, well, if someone's to blame for the class's property damage; lay it all on the teacher. The least they could've done was to send in a substitute to make this class slightly civilized. His eyes roamed over to his 'classmates', if one could call them that when they were obviously anything but that, chattering gaily, shamelessly flaunting whatever they had, making out and the likes. He rolled his eyes again.

Standing by the window, grateful for undivided attention on Schuldig, who enjoyed the limelight like Yohji, Ran was allowed to be alone; staring detachedly out the window from the third floor to the school yard below. It was a nice scene to a certain extent; until the fan girls or groupies or whatever they are called, spotted him and start waving, squealing, giggling, or swooning like mad. That just killed the momentary peace. However, for whatever reason which he was thankful for, none of them below noticed his striking red hair since their attention was all diverted to a recognizable brunette squaring off a darker brunette under **his** tree.

**x.x.x**

Ken didn't know when he was brutally brought out of his musing or how long he was in it, but he did know that someone chucked something at him and brazenly pulled him up to his feet by his shirt, staring into dark brown eyes. Teal eyes narrowed as he shrugged off the offending limb, taking a step back. What the hell had he done wrong? Ken planned on finding out.

"He's the one right?" The darker brunette turned his head to one of his two 'minions' before shifting it back to glare at him.

"Yeah."

"I'm the one what?" Ken felt his temper running with his mouth although he tried to keep in check.

"Yeah, I thought so" nodded the obvious senior as he did a once-look over on the younger male. He sneered, "You're the one that cost me my fight."

Giving him an incredulous look, the goalie wasn't able bite back his retorted, "What? The fight between your forehead and your receding hairline?"

"Why you-!"

A punch was thrown.

**SMACK!**

_Damn, should've kept my mouth shut. _

**x.x.x**

Ahh, four months and four days later, I decided to live once again. So sorry for the paused. Had one of those writer's block on top of a summer job and startinga school year. Sophmore. Yay. Anyways, somewhat short to my last chapters but still in the three-thousand range . . . though have a question to ask you all if you're still in the wagon and alive for that matter. Would you guys prefer quicker updates but shorter chapters or longer updates with longer chapters? Just wondering cause it seems that I have mountain loads of work to do. -stares at the increasingly overwhelming pile of papers, essays, and projects- Meh. I'm exaggerating. But, yeah. Didn't like how the chapter started out . . . -fiddles- . . .Seems kinda . . .rushed at the end or is that just me?

**x.x.x**

_From latest to oldest:_

**Nekosune:** Sankyuu! Yays! Cookies AND Pockys! -gobbles them- Is this soon? Like a day later for your? Thanks to your unexpected review, I found time to update! Though I was planning to do it this Friday. . . Oh, well. Better late then never since the last update! Hope you enjoy! -munches on Pocky- Oh, btw, read your profile and I LOVE IT! Cracks me up!

**Redroseternity:** Ah, is only confusing if you don't read it carefully! I tend to use long sentences so probably that's why . . .? Oh, yay! You put me on favs! I feel loved!

**Gillian Sillis:** Ah, you again, I see. -smile- -is doing the reponse to reviews oldest to latest- I almost ran out of inspiration until you popped up outta nowhere and reminded me I still have expecting readers! The exams will turn its ugly head sometime around Jan. and PSAT next week, urgh. Aw, sankyuu for the hopefullness you've instilled in me! -caves into puppy eyes- I will try my hardest!

**artemis347:** Sankyuu for loving this fic! Hmms, another prey for why the dad's all sobered up . . . Haha, wait and see! Though, I hope it's not too long of a wait. . . Glad you like the addition of Schuldig in it, but not completely confidence in my skills of portraying him correctly. If not, please do tell! Ah, the school royal issues. Let's see here. All the girls named Yohji, Ran, and Schuldig, who are like the most popular guy on campest after royal titles. Yohji is the King, Ran's the Prince and Schuldig's the Duke, which when go by definition, is the nextafter the Prince, since he just transferred over for several months from a different school.Hope that clears any confusion? I'm known to not make things clear . . .

**Gillian Sillis:** Somehow, I can always depend on you to make me crack a smile. That or the long review you left me, but I enjoy it nonetheless, so don't be discouraged! -Sweatdrop at verbal abuse to Ran- Ah, Pocky Sticks are thin biscuitsticksdipped in assorted flavors though I prefer chocolate, strawberry with the fleckings of real strawberrys, and am planning to try coconut with chocolate. -drools-You should try it. It's GOOD. Ah, what Kenken did before for earning moneys? Can you wait until the next installment or so? Hmms, that was a thought until a new plot bunny decided to have its way with my mind. Does this chapter answers your questions about Kenken working and why Omi's not? Hehe. Ah, is Yohji getting Ran to react? Why Yohji drops by Ran's place when his house is only a block away? We have yet to find out his true intentions . . . But what you said is true about popular kids having wear facades. Maybe. Maybe not. Mehehe. Hmm, yes, that's probably the case. . .And no you're not taking it too far cause you give me insights as what the readers think as well as give me some more plot bunnies to handle -jesters to closet full of them- Hmms, yes, _why_ is their dad all sober? Ahaha, sankyuu and glad you enjoyed that little 'tender' moment between Ranny and Yohji-kun. I think I dashed your hopes of updating soon...

**Joan Mistress of Magic:** Ah, sankyuu! Ums, about that Ran/Omi pairing section . . . Let's just say, at first I was planning for that then I opted for Ran/Ken after much enjoyable reading of that. Meh, change of heart? And, uh, I changed it so no more confusion, ne?

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Sankyuu for your encouragement! xD Ah, the action will soon heat up . . .eventually. . . I hope you're still alive? Meh.

**x.x.x**

Sankyuu all for those who put me on Alerts! Had time to actually fiddle around with the stuff. Meh. So, expect some reviews from me!


	8. Chapter 7

**(10/28/05)**

**Disclaimers: **Ah, you people should know by now! I quit! –throws stack load of adoption papers into the air, looking frazzle-

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 7

**-x.x.x-**

His first reaction screamed and demanded him to return the punch; to pound the senior into damn near oblivion, but his second reaction, which was his conscious that was widely aware of his surrounding, made him bite back and hold off the first reaction and save it for later . . .

. . . Much later.

Students of all grade levels started to gather around the pink budding tree. It was almost like they were drawn to it. Much like how bumble bees are mesmerized by the alluring scent of sweet nectar, becoming possessive. They couldn't resist but to be entranced. Such was the way human mind's worked. Easily fascinated by the scent of blood, drawn to the attention of how it was spilt, inciting, urging to see one go against each other whether it be over a trivial matter or worldly dispute.

Ken swaggered a little bit to regain his balance after allowing the blow to completely go through. Through many experiences under blows of his step-father, the brunette discovered that if you went with the blow, rather than holding your ground, the impact of pain would be reduced significantly. And when the bruise forms, it's not a definite eye-sore to look at.

Of course, that would make it seem as if he couldn't take a hit and while you're at it, appearing like a wimp. Though, Ken **is** a soccer player so the strike was almost like a leather ball smacking you in the face. But, that would still pretty much sting like hell for the aftermath.

For now, Ken disregarded the stinging sensation in his left cheek and warily glared at the male. Could his day get any better than this? Obviously, the answer was no.

He knew he deserved the blow for his biting remark but goddamn, this whole week's starting to go down the drain! The only upside was the departure of his step-father in a few day's time! Damn, just once--once was all he ever asks for—that whatever great deity above would pity him and Omi and give them some sort of break. Although, he would assume that was already answered with his step-father's leave. Couldn't the appointed day arrive any faster!

Anyways, back to the situation at hand.

"What fight?" The brunette spat the same question as he tried to recall any brawls that he may have accidentally—more like intentionally but appeared accidental--intervened but came up dry. Though Ken made sure that no calls was made home but rather forwarded to the voice mail the petit blonde created. Omi had used his favorite technology friend and did some re-programming of sorts; how the kid-genius had done it, he will never know or comprehend for that matter.

The senior scoffed disbelievingly as if Ken just found out that the sky was blue. "Don't play dumb." He cocked back his right arm; hand balled into a fist and then launched it for a second strike, this time aiming for the jaw.

Instinctively, Ken took a step to the side, watching the senior clumsily fly forward, blinking confusedly as to where his target went only to meet tree trunk, with slight amusement. Haven't they heard of the phrase, 'Once bitten, twice shy?'

Still, the thought nagged him. The brunette thought hard, recounting faces of those who had messed with him and none matched the one on the ground or his minions. So, maybe this idiotic senior mistaken him for some else? But who would look remotely like him, anyway? Then again, most seniors didn't seem to like the soccer player very much after the mishap with Fujimiya. Correction: All of the seniors beside Kudou practically cursed his existence. Oh, well . . . who needs them anyway? Ah, wait, the next generation.

"C'mon Kuro!" Several of the students encouraged the senior. "Help 'im out, Sai! Hiro!"

Taking the hint, Ken swung around, keeping the three in his line of eye sight as he attempted to inch away although the ring of students didn't seem to agree with him. They forcibly shoved him back into the 'ring.' He saw Kuro rise up with the help of Sai and Hiro, glaring at the brunette with contempt. _Yup, definitely need to get the hell out of here._

"Wimp!" They began to taunt in a chanting voice.

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"What a loser!"

"All bark and no bite!"

Okay, first of all, who declared this a 'fight'? Second of all, Ken Hidaka has plenty of 'bite' to go around several times and have some left over. And no, he was not afraid to lose to the moron—only that it was completely stupid to have a fight for mistaken identity in the first place.

After the period where he was reprimanded—his ears were turned off, in his defense—Ken managed to find out how to tune his ears out to his liking. It was obvious! Just ignore them, although he was wondering **why** it was tuned off without him knowing.

"Move aside" Ken muttered through a growl, their jeering falling on deaf ears, as he tried to elbow his way through the throng of students but they just grabbed his shirt and brought him back to the 'ring.'

Yes, he knew the impression he was giving them was that of cowardice but only a fool would take up the fight and wind up being suspended or expelled. And he was quite positive that his step-father wouldn't take that too kindly. Beside, he didn't particularly like being home a lot when his step-father unexpectedly comes home early. Even if he was strangely sober for the last two days. A red flag had already gone up in Ken's head and he kept it in the back of his mind, saving it for later to ponder on.

"Get back here, punk!" Kuro growled while Sai and Hiro hurried to grab both of Ken's unsuspecting arms when he was unwillingly turned around by pairs of hands that belonged to the inciting students.

Being dragged to the center without a sign of struggle, the two flunkies stood there, still tightly holding the soccer player's arms captive. Jerking his head side to side, cracking his tensed neck, the darker brunette stalked towards Ken, looking down on him like an insect, all the while menacingly cracking his knuckles as if showing his superiority over him.

_Ooh, scary._ Thoughts of falsified terror danced around in sea-kissed eyes' head. _Ah, gotta find a way out. Find a way out. Find a way out . . ._

Before he could formulate a plan of sorts, a well-aimed punch was directed at his solar plexuses. Teal eyes went slightly wide as pain seared through his chest, familiar prickly feeling danced with glee along his healing back of several stitches from days before. His upper body hunched over, silently panting for breath as his form unconsciously tensed. However painful it was, Ken did nothing to let it shine through save for a sharp hiss through gritted teeth and narrowing ocean-drenched eyes that promised revenge.

"Can't take a beating, punk?" Kuro smirked with sadistic joy, "Figures. You look like a wimp, anyways."

Its one thing to be taunted for 'backing down' and a whole other thing if mocked at for physical form from toning one's body especially for soccer, after one measly hit to the cheek and the solar plexuses. Yes, you've read it right, he said **measly**. Of course, Ken was caught off-guard with the second strike and well, he was breathing. If he had exhaled the exact moment the impact made contact, emptying his lungs of air, he would've saved himself from now occurring pain.

_. . . should've seen that one coming. Dammit, screw self-restraint and consequences! _His temper was easily ignited into an inferno blaze, taking no heed of his penalties when he usually does.

Fluidly yanking his arms forward and elbowing the two morons in the solar plexuses as they came forward and his arms back, they immediately loosen their grasp, falling to the ground with a thud—all the while clutching their injury. To people never experiencing that before, the pain will be something akin to having a fist-sized rock directly aiming at your chest from a nearby catapult. Can you say 'Ouch?'

The onlookers cheered at the sight of finally seeing some good action. Already bets was taking place, betting cries being shouted and confirmed as well as the steadily increasing bodies. One would wonder where the lunch teachers and teachers' pets are at.

Oh, well. Self-preservation comes to mind, so that's what Ken was planning to do. And that line where he said it was stupid to pick a fight over mistaken identity? Screw that, too.

"You were saying?"

It was the goalie's turn to crack his knuckles, watching Kuro slightly blanching and then sliding his 'tough guy' mask a bit too late when Ken suddenly appeared in his personal space. The last thing dark brown eyes saw was narrowed sea-kissed eyes that guaranteed more pain should Kuro ever mess with him again before meeting Ken's friend—his balled fist—and then darkness.

**-x.x.x-**

"Did you hear!"

"Hear what?"

"The fight outside!"

"What? When?"

"Last period!"

"Where?"

"In the front yard of school!"

"Details!"

Fair-skinned hands covered his ears, groaning out of exasperation as he tried to drown out the girls' chatter and high pitched squealing and concentrate on the paper in front of his sapphire blue eyes; only to fail when the junior females inconveniently sat right across from his seat. His forehead collided on the desk and then turned over to glance over at the clock. It read 12:30 p.m. Omi had three more periods to go until school was over for the day—three more periods to listen to the same story of gossip being passed around, which he was certain will last for a week or so until new gossip was found.

"So Kuro had Sai and Hiro drag the junior back and punched him in the chest!"

"Ouch!"

"I know, right! Anyways, then Kuro said something that totally pissed the kid off! Guess what he did!"

"Just tell me straight out, girl! Don't keep me in suspense!"

"Haha, you know I like to! Anyways, the kid elbowed Sai and Hiro and they like totally dropped likes flies! Then the junior punched Kuro's lights out!"

Omi could only guess who it was . . .

"Oh my god! Is that junior kid cute!"

"I heard he was that kid that stood up to Fujimiya-sama!"

"Oh, really? He looks like a Joe-Shmoe to me . . ."

"Never mind that! And that's not the end of it!"

"What! That's not it?"

"Of course not! There was a bet of about 350 on the kid and 100 on Kuro!"

"Damn!"

"I know! Talk about rooting for the underdog!"

"That's because the kid got skillz!"

"Duh! He's on the soccer team!"

"Oh, yeah! His name's Hidaka something, right?"

_Oniichan . . ._ Another thump was heard.

"I don't know! And I heard that he's in a gang or something!"

"Oh my god! I knew that kid was bad!"

At this point in the conversation, he tuned them out, figuring that the girls would screw up with the extra details and improvises along the way to make it more 'juicy.'

A silent presence brought him out of his momentary trance of contemplating what he was going to say to Ken. With his head to the side, blue orbs glanced upward to spy midnight blue eyes staring at him quizzically. Bringing his head up and with a light smile, he shook his head to the unspoken question.

Nagi furrowed his brows in deliberation with himself and decided to save it for later. Omi only looked on with curiosity as to what the question or comment would be.

**-x.x.x-**

Being the self-proclaimed Sex King that came along with being popular had many perks. First of all, he had the privilege of being one of the first to hear the gossips. And that, of course, had him intently listening to today's story of a junior, who he immediately knew right off the bat was none other than Kenken, and the infamous senior, Kuro.

_So, Kenken's a bit feistier than initially thought, eh? I like that; makes the conquest all the more sweeter to relish when taming a beautiful wild tiger. Heheh. Getting poetic, aren't I? Hmms, he should be in the infirmary so why don't I pay him a nice visit? History can wait._

With his destination in mind, he walked passed his class, fully knowing who was teaching History.

Manx sensei.

Of course, she would automatically put him in detention for an hour with her, but with a body like hers, he wouldn't mind watching that for an hour long. Yohji could conjure up many fantasies with her in black lacy lingerie. That woman was definitely wicked in her ways of teaching and had high standards for her students so he was amazed and thankful to be her class. Guess all those years copying off Ranny was finally paying off!

Approaching the door to the infirmary, wavy blonde hair poked in, checking to see if Nurse Evil—the same nurse that tended to Kenken and Yohji dubbed her that—was in. Fortunately, no sign of her but sadly, Nurse Sexy was not in for the day. The momentary sadness quickly dissolved when jade green eyes fell upon the familiar form of the soccer player sitting on the bed with an ice pack on his cheek, eyes closed in brief bliss.

Wearing sneakers, black jeans and matching color of a button up shirt that was slightly ruffled due to the fight, left open to reveal a white t-shirt, leaving the impression of a very casual teenager with welcoming arms to anything new and exhilarating.

Yohji hoped that it included exploring one's sexuality.

As if on cue, eyelids fluttered open to expose sea-kissed eyes, blinking for a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness of the afternoon light. Confusion as to why there was a floating head in the doorway was quickly washed away once Ken realized who it was.

"What do you want?" _Ahh, so he asks in an icy tone. Very Ranny-like. All the more fun to see what's beneath the exterior!_

"Just stopping by to see you if you're okay, Kenken!" The blonde winked as he fully stepped in the doorway with a wave.

Ken rolled his eyes in disgust as he flipped the ice pack over to a new side, "Right. Now that you see that I'm fine, leave. And stop calling me that!"

"You pain me!" Insert dramatic act of hand clutching his chest and free hand over his forehead.

"Yeah, well, if that pains you that bad then try this!" Ken chucked the partially melted ice pack at the playboy's head with the intent on causing bodily harm.

**THUNK!**

The pack slid off and fell to the ground . . .

**THUD!**

Yohji blinked, flabbergasted at the brunette's boldness. He definitely did **not** expect that sort of action never mind the force behind the thrown projectile. Shaking his head full of wavy blonde hair, he frowned, "That wasn't nice, Kenken!"

"Whoever said I was nice? Now **please** leave me **alone**" Ken stressed through clenched teeth, trying to be polite as possible before it wore off and all seven layers of hell broke loose.

Deepening his frown, the self-proclaimed Sex King dramatically sighed with his head hung in absolute defeat, bringing his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll leave you be." Yohji turned around, waved one last time and departed.

Just like that . . .

. . . Right.

**-x.x.x-**

Once the blonde left, Ken felt his energy sapped out of his system like evaporated steam, posture slumping as he flopped back on the bed and rolled to the side. The brunette closed his eyes, grateful that the nurse allowed him to rest for half an hour before she scuttled off to her lunch break. Yes, the one and same nurse that gave Fujimiya and Kudou the 'Evil Look.' Ken was starting to like the woman for that.

_Mmhm, peace and quiet, just what I needed._

He was slowly drifting off to a much wanted nap, comforting darkness creeping steadily in the empty recess of his mind . . .

**-x.x.x-**

Amethyst eyes observed the soccer athlete with strange interest. Ran didn't notice this himself; assuming that the diversion the other caused was some divine intervention and was intrigued as to how it will go. The redheaded senior continued to watch, already knowing that the substitute Foreign Language teacher just so happened to stumble in. Literally.

"Oh, uh, am I in the right place?"

"Depends on what you're looking for," Schuldig replied as he sauntered over, leaving a particularly large wake of swooning females; not one of them was left un-kissed or untouched.

The –rather unfortunately young, in Ran's opinion—teacher was baffled for a second before a blush steadily crept across her face, revealing that she was new to the world of teaching and the seduction of what Schuldig had up his sleeve. Oh, what wonderful joy.

Paying no attention to what was transpiring in his classroom between the teacher and the German male since it wasn't all that different with Yohji's tactics, was what Ran did best.

A punch was thrown and the shorter brunette staggered a bit to get his bearing straight and mauve orbs immediately noticed how routine it seemed. As if he practiced this everyday . . .

_What the hell are you thinking, Fujimiya! Of course he's used to it! He plays soccer, moron!_ His rational side screeched. Okay, that was weird being named-called by your own conscience.

Mentally shaking his head, he resumed his watching on the individual.

Some words were exchanged that was enough to get another rise out of the other.

_He looks familiar . . . Wait, isn't it that Kuro guy? Doesn't he normally pick on freshmen with his two mindless followers?_

His question was left unanswered when Kuro threw another punch, this time only meeting the air and the tree trunk he crashed into. Ran had to stifle an amused snort, finding that a simple step to the side could cause that much confusion to the attacker, quite entertaining.

Some chanting was goaded, causing the two lackeys to take hold of Ken's arms and a third blow from Kuro was served straight to the chest. It appeared that the soccer player was winded for a moment before his temper flared like a torch, jerking his arms forward, flinging the two captors forward and elbowed them in the chest.

_Interesting . . ._ He noted. Then, suddenly realizing what his thought was, he mentally whacked himself in the head. Why the hell did this particular being bugged him and yet intrigued him so? Bugged the life out of Ran when he barely even know him aside from playing soccer and learning his name, already knowing full well how to push the redhead's buttons when no one did before beside Yohji. Intrigued him with the brunette's eccentric behaviors his mind was keeping a file of without him noticing it.

Ran heaved a sigh, subconsciously rubbing his temples with his forefingers in circulator motion, irritated and maybe slightly aggravated with his mind working on its own without his knowledge. Shaking his head once again, lilac orbs glanced up just in time to see Ken deliver the final blow to the senior before the bell chimed annoyingly.

It appeared that the strike was enough to knock the male unconscious lacking the follow-up of a broken nose though it was bleeding like a rivulet. _He was pulling his punches?_

Tearing his gaze away from the individual, Ran swiftly and elegantly collected his things, leaving for his next class.

**-x.x.x-**

_Mmm . . ._ The brunette subconsciously snuggled closer to the radiating warmth, exhaling a contented sigh.

This warmth . . . it wasn't anything like Omi's or his mother's, where it was family bond—familiarity, closeness, a place to fall back to—but this warmth . . . it felt . . . kind of nice. This warmth of some sort of security, safe haven . . . although, Ken wouldn't dare to lavish in it, basking in it, wanting it with great need . . . He didn't deserve it. But the thought of **who **it was didn't really register yet . . .

. . . until he felt a hand on his waist and slowly inching downward. Automatically, ocean orbs snapped open, reflexively shoving the torso away from him, thus, causing the figure to ungraciously fall off the infirmary bed with a rather loud **thump!** Ken immediately sat up, peering over the edge to see who the intruder was.

"Kudou!" The soccer player hissed, a very faint blush crossing his features as he attempted to will it away to no avail, disgusted at himself to allow such aforementioned thoughts to consider this male obtaining an aura of safety, never mind to share the same bed as him. Ridiculous! "What the fuck are you doing!"

Yohji merrily smiled and waved after a slight wince flashed across his otherwise relaxed face, "Hey yah, Kenken." His smile broadens as he lazily rose to stand, bringing the dark shades down to perch on his nose and raking in the appearance of a faintly humiliated Ken. _He would be truly sexy if his blush was for the right reason._ "Trying to get you to open up more, Kenken!"

"By means of scaring the shit out of me!"

"If you define 'scared shitless' as in snuggling—sure!" He winked, "I'd be happy to do it again to see you like that! Priceless!"

"Go to Hell!" Ken hopped off the bed, stalking pass the playboy before shooting him a withering glare, and left the infirmary, echoing stomp reverberating through the empty hall.

The blonde had his grin on even after the brunette left, feeling as if he accomplished something, though he didn't know what. He shrugged and shifted to gaze at the bed, imagining the blissful scene from another's view.

When he had returned a good fifteen minutes later, Yohji found Ken fitfully asleep and curled up to the side, like a child. With the afternoon light splashing from behind the brunette, it outlined the player's face, revealing the world that he was still a youthful teenager, still retaining the very slight baby fat that have yet to disappear and firm itself, though Yohji had a hunch it wouldn't, unprepared for the cruel world outside, waiting to tearing him apart like a useless rag doll. For a minute, the blonde had a moment to truly analyze the sleeping form, taking in the barest scent of fresh grass and a hint of something that could only be Ken, lingering in the spring air, before an idea implanted itself in his head.

Yohji had somehow miraculously wiggled himself in to lie beside the brunette without disturbing him.

He had to hand it to himself, without the several years of sneaking into Ran's room; it'd be hard to believe he actually had made it this far without going . . . . Well, let's just leave it there for now. No time like the present to grab it by the horns then to sulk and dwell upon the already happened. No 'ands, ifs, or buts' about it.

Yohji didn't expect Ken to actually snuggle up to him, let alone hear a sigh of . . . contentment? Momentary peace? He didn't know which but was glad that he was the source of. Maybe if . . .?

Carefully placing a hand on his waist, getting a fleeting idea of what laid beneath the clothes, unraveling with his mind's eyes and a little help of his imagination, unbeknownst that his hand automatically inched downward. . .

Falling off the bed after a forceful shove, was he snap out of his short-lived reverie, only to be greeted by a hissing of his surname; a complete 180 of only a few seconds ago. How dramatic!

_Oh, well, it did hurt to try to make a move! But . . . it **was** a bit too soon . . ._

**-x.x.x-**

The day finally ended without any further incident . . . . . .

. . . . Okay, that was a **downright **lie.

**-x.x.x-**

With most of whatever the English teacher was teaching, it fell on deaf ears' for all or turned off. In particular, when today's lecture was about the great William Shakespeare life, including the detail of how he was gay, yadda yadda yadda.

Wow. Soo interesting.

Sure the man's play was and still is great and all, but one have to admit, after hearing the same play being read over and over for most of your high school time, you'd get sick of it. Particularly the "Romeo and Juliet" play. Bleh. So . . . so—what's that word he's looking for? Stupid? Idiotic? Overly the top with the 'love at first sight' phrase?

Who still believes in that, for lack of better words, load of shit, especially when his family was a damn fine counterexample of that?

A muffled thump was heard behind raised textbook, tufts of chocolate brown hair peeking at both sides. Nobody cared enough to notice or make a remark about the brunette.

Ken didn't know when he zoned out again before his 'shield' was pulled down, glazed teal eyes trying to focus the square-ish blob—what color **is** that?— in his line of sight.

"Hidaka-san?"

"Hai?" He was on autopilot. _Oh, it was her skirt, a black tweed skirt with . . . ._ His eyes flickered upward. _Oh who cares!_ His eyes leveled back to that . . . . he's going to stick with the word 'blob,' it seems more suiting.

"Did you receive a notice?"

"Huh? What?" Autopilot switched to manual gears.

"Hmm, I guess they wouldn't send it."

"Send what notice?" _Am I in trouble for that fight during lunch?_ Ken felt panic stirring but he squelched it with an iron anvil.

"Oh, wipe that troubled look off your face, Hidaka-san. It's only a change in class." She smiled.

"I'm being switched?" _Wait, hold up a minute! Am I too dumb for this class?_

"Now wipe off **that** look. You're not slow. Quite the opposite really." Her smile brightened.

"Wh-what?" _Am I hearing her right? Did she just indirectly call me smart?_

She nodded, "You're going to have English in Room 314 with Crawford Sensei."

He blinked once. Twice. "**What**? Isn't Crawford Sensei a **math** teacher?"

"Oh, of course but he does teach Advance English."

"I'm going to have class with **seniors**?"

"Yes."

_I'm dead._

She must've noticed his troubled expression. "Is that a problem, Hidaka-san?"

"Uh, n-no. Do I go now?" Ken looked at her, almost pleading her to say 'Nah, I'm just kidding.'

"Yes."

_Officially dead meat._

He resigned to his fate as he gathered his things and left the snickering class. The brunette was half-relieved that he managed to be out of that hellhole but half-fearing the inevitable when he stood in front of the door.

Sliding the door, twenty or so pair of eyes fell upon him, including steely blue eyes.

But the pair of eyes that stood out the most was **violet** ones.

_Yay . . . . I have class with Prince Ice—Fujimiya._

_What joy. I'm _ecstatic_. Doubly so with Crawford and Fujimiya in one sitting._

**-x.x.x-**

Chapter 7 all done! I was planning to upload this later next month or when I have the next installment's idea typed down but, knowing me, I couldn't wait. Since one-half of it was finished two weeks and the rest today, I doubt I will have the same leisure time. Anyways, I wasn't planning on this sort of ending but rather another one so . . . . Hope you likey? –looks hopeful- I was planning to put a little scene of Schuldig in it but unfortunately, that is not so . . . Hope no one is disappointed?

**-x.x.x-**

**morningglory:** -beams- Seems like everyone have a soft spot for Kenken! Sankyuu for lovin' my story! Yes, I kept on writing but I just hope it will last long enough to see the end of this story! Oh, btw, your penname's so unique! Morning glory flowers truly are beautiful!

**kamazova:** Wow, sankyuu for considering this ficlet fun! Yays, am happy that you are enjoying, too! –blush- Wai, sankyuu for such a compliment! Your welcome! –sunny smile-

**Tenshi no Tsuki:** Konnichiwa, Tenshi no Tsuki-chan! A beautiful penname! I love the moon! So mystical that's its enchantingly alluring! Yay, sankyuu for lovin' this ficlet! –blush- Yes, we do need more Ran and Ken right after this little bump in the road! Aww, Yohji-kun is only evil when one perceives him differently, though methinks you are right after this mishap . . . . –sweatdrop- Omittchi is still kawaii! What else can you expect? Hmms, keep reading and you'll find out! –thumbs up-

**Ranny Boy: **-jumps you- Wah! I love your penname! So kawaii! Yesh, be happy that I updated! –blush- Sankyuu for lovin' it and for being happy! Ah, yesh, I hate to wait, too, but that thing called 'life' really is rearing its ugly head at me. . . . Ew.

**Muchacha:** Hehe, was it that good for you to believe there was more? I hope this update is fast enough to quench your need of this story's long absence of update! Yay! Me so happy to hear that! Yes, I know, not much to read anymore . . . –sniffles- So that's why I came up with this to cure that problem! Even though at the beginning it was a spur of the moment sort of thing . . . . –cough cough-

**Laura Janssen:** Sankyuu for liking this story! Yah, lots of time between updates, because of –points to door- Life keeps distracting me and the horrible illness of a writer's block! I hope this is fast enough for you to still be entertained! Really? Yes, Weiss Kreuz is nice if you overlook the quality of it . . . –wary of oncoming stones- and others . . . . –ducks-

**Gillian Sillis:** xD My favorite reviewer! –glomps- Yes, me updated! Love ya too! Lol, me, too! Although sometimes my multitasking tends to smush itself together to become a pile of goo. Aww, you're not soft, you're just considerate unlike Prince Ice over here even if he **is** right to deny his 'classmates' of them. Haha, glad you enjoyed that scene of Yohji-kun coming to their rescue! Um, for Ran, love **is** the death penalty for him. –weak grin- Hehe, so who will save who? Ran save Ken or Ken save Ran? Dun dun dun! Aww, do you need a tissue? –pet pet- All will be better for Kenken . . . . eventually. Yes, go Omittchi!

I know . . . it really is sad that stuff like this actually happens. Truly sad when that child have to quickly grow up at such a young age to take care of adult situations and the likes, as well as being betrayed and hurt so many times one become wary or even fear trust and kindness. Ahaha, I, too, wonder where it will go to get to Ken to trust people aside from Omi and their mother. Everyone wears a little mask even if they do deny it. The one who hides it well, suffer the worst.

Yeah, I was thinking of that little scene playing out in my head of Ken brushing pass Ran but, nah, too . . . . expected! xD Of course, the little seedling of Ken is slowly but surely growing in Ranny's head! Oh? I hope that's the case for the redhead to figure it out soon, but of course, his ration side is being rather . . . **too** rational. Ahaha, that's okay! I like the X-files even when I was a little toddler. –sweatdrop- Hehe, am very pleased the scene of Ran thoughts on Yohji made you laugh! Ah yes, too much of everything can be tiring, including popularity since everyone's on your case about everything or just pinning from afar, loving the exterior but fear the unknown. Sankyuu for complimenting on that little analogy! I thought someone would've use it already, seeing as the rose is Ran's flower image? Ah, yes, the scene with Kenken and the teacher actually did happen to me, excluding the thoughts about the wrinkles. Only our Kenken can think of something like that in times like those! Yah, you can only hold out for so long until it starts to slowly chip and crumble at your fingertips. Haha, yes, of course, the dumped guy have Yohji's shoulder to cry on if you know what I mean –wink wink- Hehe, Omi's too kawaii to be upset at! Would you be if you see Omi daydreaming? I think not! Hehe, is obvious but you have to wait to find out! Ahaha, this chapter has yet to explain it though only partial of the fight. I think the next installment **should** explain it, if not, blame the plot bunnies. I'm determined not to give up on this story if you don't give up reviewing! Beside, I'd like to complete **one** story in my lifetime before jumping the next train and start a different one! (I think I just did . . . .) Mmhmm, I thought Ken's answer was excellent even if it did get him a punch, but c'mon, who would resist to say such line? Hmms, does this chapter answer the question of who will aide Kenken? –laughs at Gillian's improvised scene of getting Ken and Ran together- I would've use that if not for the rushing the two together and leaving loose ends completely loose. Hehe, is okay to damage them, it gives them more life that way! Ums, I think they are still in casts . . . –looks over shoulders and nods- Yup. They are.

Okies, will keep that in mind! Really? Hmm, must be me then . . . . xD Ahh, long reply to such a wonderfully long review! Sankyuu soo much! Am soo happy that you are asking questions and making comments! Long one at that! –bright smile- **SANKYUU!**

**Sachiko V: **It's not evil to leave cliffhangers! It just widens the suspense! Sankyuu for compliment! Yah, very nice to read what the character thinks! I've updated and this is the result for Kenken! Hehe, pairings have yet to be named though is kind of obvious . . . Yes, we all wait in anticipation for our bishies!

**Nekosune:** Yay Yamyams! –munches- Yay cookies and pocky! –jumps up and down- Me feel so spwesho! Your welcome! It was really interesting to read and funny too! xD

**Little Fox Kit**: Here is the next installment and is this soon enough? –fears for life but laughs at quarrel of Little Fox Kit and Kakashi- Sankyuu for thinking story is good! Here is result of Kenken and Ranny!

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Yay, good to hear that you are still alive! –glomp- Dun dun dun, Ranny didn't save Kenken! Me updated!

**-x.x.x-**

**Sankyuu for those who just read it! Happy Early Halloween! xD Hope you gets lots of candies and cavities! Muahaha!**


	9. Chapter 8

**(11/13/05)**

**Disclaimers: **Once I'm done with these bishies, I'll ship them back! I just can't guarantee their state of mentality when returned . . . .

**Note:** This Chapter's dedicated to** Nekosune** in honor of her Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Now where's my share of the cake? –smile smile—

**-x.x.x-**

Fearful

Chapter 8

**-x.x.x-**

"Niichan!" She clung onto her brother's arm after spotting his striking red hair from half a mile away (so she's exaggerating) from her class on the third floor before the day ended.

Everyday after school, Ran would wait up for his imouto and the two Fujimiya siblings would walk home together . . . .

"Aya." Ran nodded in acknowledgement, allowing a tiny small smile to surface for the merest of seconds before vanishing into faint scowl at the sight of oncoming 'fangirls' appearing around the school gates.

"Eeee! It's Ran-sama!" several of the hormone-raging female teenagers annoyingly squealed.

. . . . with rabid fans chasing after him. One would think after being on the receiving end of the Death Glare, one would be petrified and run away. That was not the case for these people. When will they get the hint?

"Let's go," the senior abruptly turned around with the giggling extra bodily luggage in tow.

"Wait, Ran-sama! Don't leave us!"

**-x.x.x-**

"Wow, niichan! You have more fangirls!" Aya snickered once they rounded the corner and ducked into a nearby convenient, spying horde of squealing teenagers and scattered males stamping by, "A few more fanboys, too!"

"Aya," Lilac orbs rolled in amused exasperation. Ran watched his sister unattached herself from his arm, dallying down the candy aisle, picking up some treats. She flashed a wide smile in his direction which only got her another roll of his eyes before he strolled over to her side. "More junk food?"

"It's **not** junk food, niichan!" She mock glared at the tall male, playfully punching his left shoulder. "It's called 'stocking up.' You should, too! Seeing as how **skinny** you are!" To prove her point, she lifted Ran's white button-up shirt, un-tucking it from his pants, prodding at his waist, feeling the ribs underneath her fingertips. "No ounce of muscles or fat! What kind of man are you, niichan?"

"A man of modesty," He raised a brow as he plucked the hem of his shirt from Aya's fingertips, neatly tucking it back to its former place. "We're in public, Aya." The redhead relieved the younger girl of her burden, carrying the treats to the register. Before Ran disappeared beyond the walkway leading to the register, he glanced back at his imouto, "I **do** have physique, if that is what you are getting at."

"Nyah!" Aya stuck her tongue out childishly before he disappeared. "That wasn't what I meant!" After a few moments, she followed after.

**-x.x.x-**

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your homework?"

"I already did it."

"Home with okaa-san?"

"Otou-san."

"Oh. So you're stuck with me now?"

"Yup."

"Well, if you're going to stay here, might as well help, ne, Omittchi?" Ken ruffled the boy's hair.

Somehow Ken had found a nickname for Omi: Omittchi. At first, Omi thought it was insulting his height, given that it was his first impression of the nickname. After a few more times of Ken calling him that, on affectionate and humorous times, Omi had a liking to it, though the blonde teenager made it clear that his oniichan can only use it when it's between them two.

"Nani? But-" The youthful blonde dropped his arm on the counter as he head snapped up. However, Ken disappeared behind the counter before Omi could even start on his protest, but it would've ended up fruitless, anyways. You could hear the rummaging of things being moved or pushed aside. He then rose holding the store's employee forest green apron with the insignia of a tree and mistletoe.

"Have fun!" The brunette released the stuff on the jaw-slacken blonde's arms and once again disappeared before grabbing the inventory clipboard.

That shattered the blonde's momentary stupor. "Niichan!" His short cry of disbelief was lost and Omi reluctantly put on the apron, finding that the length was a full foot longer than him. Curse them tall people! Ken must've known that it was too long so he allowed Omi to handle the register whereas if he was working on the inventory, he wouldn't be too much of a help aside from causing disaster area. What a thoughtful oniichan . . . .

So that left Omi by himself with the cash register, pushing some buttons to figure out what does what to make time pass even though he knew what button did what.

'_What a slow day . . . .'_ He sighed as he closed his eyes after he finally got bored with the register. '_I just hope niichan doesn't overexert himself with the weights . . . He's fully aware of that . . . .'_

**-x.x.x-**

Once the school day had ended, the blonde teenager found that his older brother was rubbing where his stitches were as well as sporting a light bruise on his cheek. When Ken finally drew near enough for whispers only he could hear, Omi immediately went into mother-hen mode, already forgotten that little job hunt for the time being and Nagi's comment before he left school ground rather hurriedly.

"Niichan! Daijobou desu ka? Daijobou desu ka!"

"Aa, daijobou," Ken smiled reassuringly.

But that smiled only added fuel to the fire in Omi's case. The small blonde knew fully well how his oniichan acted, and this was one of its finer examples.

Omi frowned, unhappy with the response. "Your nose is growing, niichan."

"Heh, iku zo (let's go)."

Still frowning, the youthful teenager understood what the underlying meaning meant: I'll tell you later, just not here and now.

**-x.x.x-**

"...so basically I would like to leave." Ken bowed his head respectfully, hoping to whatever great deity above that was still watching over him---though he had a feeling they deserted him a long time ago, but still hoped to, anyways---would be kind enough to show some sympathy and allow him to not to have another added guilty conscience to his steadily growing one. He had given the slight truth as to why he was quitting, claiming that it was affecting his grades---he wanted or rather, needed to get an athletic scholarship and that required to maintain an average of 3.5 in all academic areas (he's a junior looking to uncertain future) as well as to get a high of a score he can get in the SATs---and screwing up his priorities. Can you say 'family?'

"Ah, well," the manager scratched his head in consideration, "with you gone, I can finally whip that Chiron into shape." He paused as something struck him, "Although, I need you to be here for today. I have a town meeting that I can't get out of to attend. I'll still pay you, nonetheless."

"Okay." Ken nodded, relieved that it the transaction had went smoothly than in he had thought.

"Take care now." Grabbing his windbreaker off the counter, the manager waved before he departed down the street and disappeared in the distance.

Right away, Omi began his interrogation after clarifying that the store was empty and to be extra sure, had gotten Ken to put up the 'Be Back in 10 minutes' sign.

"What **exactly** happened?"

"You know, the usual. Hey, what ever happened to subtly?"

"Niichan."

Ken sighed, realizing that the little joke was useless. Just proves how determined Omi was on finding out what happened during lunch. "It's just little fight."

"Right. A little fight that left your stitches being stretched?"

"Huh? How you know?"

"It's bleeding."

"Oh. But I'm wearing black?"

"It stains niichan."

"Oh."

"Ken-niichann. Please tell me what happened!"

Ken heaved a sigh, "It was over mistaken identity, really. At least that's what I think."

"...Mistaken...identity...?"

"_So what did you wanted to say that you couldn't in school, Nagi-kun?" Omi tilted his head to the side, leaning forward from his position of standing beside the school's gate, appearing to be inquisitive._

"_Nothing really important . . . " Midnight blue eyes looked away as if something caught or fancied his eyes. Particles of air were in all likelihood the suspect._

_The blonde chuckled and grinned, "If it wasn't then why the look of apprehension, Nagi-kun?" The silent brunette shot a glance in Omi's direction. "And if it isn't important, why not tell?"_

"_I think the fight is my fault."_

"_That's not—huh? Nani?" Sapphire orbs blinked in puzzlement. "The fight is your fault? You mean the fight with niichan and that junior?"_

"_Hai, _my_ fault."_

"_Why'd you think that?"_

"_Because I know, Omi-kun. I accidentally push a freshman that was supposed to be today's piñata after an upperclassman pushed me for whatever reason. Probably to start something. Anyways, one of Kuro's flunkies only saw a glimpse of me once I took off. The back of my head, most likely."_

"_Nagi-kun . . .? So you mean . . . ?"_

"_Exactly. I should've been the one to be beaten up a pulp. Not your brother. I'd say it was over mistaken identity."_

"Omi?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You alright? You look . . . pale."

"Hai, I'm fine . . . . That-that fight . . . It really **was** over mistaken identity."

"Glad to know I'm not the **only** one who thinks so."

"Nagi-kun."

"What about him?"

"It was supposed to be him."

"Nani?"

"Nagi-kun said it was his fault---his fault that you got hurt, that it should've been him."

"Knowing that kid, I doubt he'd last a few seconds let alone take a beating. Better me than him, ne?"

"In retrospect, yes. But, niichan, aren't you-?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Like I said, better me than him."

"Anyways, this store has a first aid kit, right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Your stitches?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Niichann . . ." A sigh.

**-x.x.x-**

Grinning widely to himself and thankful that that boorish Chiron was staying after school for detention, doing who-knows-what but Chiron himself, Ken came back from the storage room, towing two boxes full of bags of chips, ready to be stocked. Unaware of having any customers, given that he had a short-attention span and had his ears turned off, Ken didn't hear the bell chime merrily while he was talking to Omi. That being said, it was no surprise that he walked into a body, thus causing the boxes to topple and its content to spill out over the two beings. A burst of familiar giggling was heard.

Ken quickly sat up and spotted Aya trying to contain her laughter with both her hands on her knees, doubled over.

'_If she's here . . . . Fujimiya-san should be around somewhere . . . .'_

Ocean orbs found mauve ones staring back at him with faint hints of annoyance. '_Can't blame him.'_

"Gomen nasai" Ken apologized with a slightly tired voice, vaguely cursing Fate and how this week was heading straight to Hell, bowing his head as he began filling the cardboard box with its original contents.

"Hn." The taller male rose from the pile, straightening and dusting his clothes.

"Clean up on Aisle five!" Aya called out, smiling like there was no tomorrow and then frowned. "Hey, my candy bags disappeared!" Squatting in her white long skirt that was dotted with blue flowers, Aya began sifting through the bags, throwing them in the box while looking for her goodies. "Help, niichan!"

Rolling his eyes in reluctance, Ran knelt down and helped.

"You really don't have to," Ken said as if that would stop them. "I mean, it's my fault for not paying attention."

"It's not your fault, Ken-kun" She smiled brightly that could rival that of the sun.

'_Her smile...so much joy and laughter...so carefree...and naïve.'_ Ken returned the smile with a tug at the corner of his lips, begging to widen more but he refused to, allowing only a bittersweet smile in his head. He shook his head and continued on picking the stuff up.

Lilac eyes observed the scene playing out before him, keen ears picking up subtle changes in voice as he resumed in helping the teenager.

For the moment, Ran allowed this to happen even though he internally protested the thought to analyze the brunette being. Why did he allow it? Easy---his psyche was being a complete obnoxious ass about it. The rational side of him wanted him to cast the observation aside---more preferably out the window---and concentrate at the task at hand while his---Artistic? Hopeful insight? What was he to call it? Irrational? ---curious side batted the other's thought of banishing the study altogether, profusely being hard-head---er---minded about watching the brunette.

It was a wonder that Ran hadn't gone mad yet.

Ken's endeavored smile attracted his amethyst eyes. _Is he straining his smile?_

_Sigh._

The redhead assumed the playboy was right about him being anal-attentive to details.

Finally retrieving all of the bags, Ken stacked the two boxes up again before carrying it off to its location.

"Domo arigatou!" Ken thanked over his shoulder as he trudged his way down the aisle.

The two Fujimiya siblings collected their treats and headed over to the register.

**-x.x.x-**

"Omi-kun!"

"Huh?" Cerulean orbs snapped open to be greeted by blue-violet ones in his field of vision. "Aya-chan!" He subconsciously took a step back.

She giggled as she, too, took a step back. "Always will be jumpy, ne, Omi-kun?" Giving the startled blonde a once-look over, Aya queried, "You work here now?"

"Oh, um, no" He shook his head, missing the older Fujimiya sibling's presence entirely. "Since I'm here, niichan left me to do part of his work."

Ran thought it was time to make himself known, giving that he wasn't entirely too pleased of himself of holding the products without a basket. Somehow, he managed to gracefully dump the treats on the counter, still retaining his elegance. How he did that, no one would ever know, including Ran himself.

"Ah, afternoon, Fujimiya-san!" Omi did a quick bow, slightly embarrassed for not noticing the redhead. "Gomen na-"

"It's alright." Ran abruptly cut in.

"Naa, you're being rude, niichan!" Aya frowned as she poked and prodded her brother. "Omi-kun's just being polite!" From what his stare implied, Aya continued on, "Don't say that he **has** to be polite, because it's **in** Omi-kun's nature!" She turned about face to the subject of the one-sided conversation, "Right?"

"A-aa." Omi sweat dropped.

"See! Oh, yeah!" She whipped around to her brother, clinging on to his arm, looking up sweetly at him. "Niichann."

"What do you want?" A sigh escaped his lips, fully aware that his little sister wanted something.

"My ice cream!"

"**Another** one?"

"Yes, please!"

"Oh, alright." He was too tired to even put up a resistance so he left the two teenagers for her ice cream.

Once the redhead was out of earshot, Aya smiled unusually bright.

"Aya-chan...?"

"Isn't niichan such a pushover?"

"Um, sure?"

"Ah, I though so" She nodded sagely while cupping her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Eh?"

"He's a 'prick' as I recall one of the students describing him?"

"He is?"

"Omi-kun, you're no help!"

"Gomen, Aya-chan," Omi seemed helpless to say anything as he scanned the bags of treats to be totaled up.

"That's how everyone views him: a cold-hearted bastard, aloof, callous, and enigmatic." There was a twinge of sadness that dripped in her voice. It didn't belong there at all, not at all with her cheerful smile and curious attitude. Then as if a switch was flipped on, Aya had her 100-gigawatt smile on. "But we all know that's not true! You just witnessed it!"

**-x.x.x-**

The bells cheerfully chimed, signaling another arrival of customers into the convenient store. Familiar short wavy blonde hair and a mane of vibrant orange-red tied back by a rather plain white bandana that was a striking contrast to his hair, entered.

One could only assume who the duo was . . .

"Let's see if Kenken and the bishounen can come out and play" The playboy smiled his trademark smile that would leave most females swooning and coming back for more.

"Ja" agreed the other, jade eyes scanning the parameters. "I would like that."

**-x.x.x-**

Grabbing the strawberry whipped ice cream from the frozen food section in the fridge, Ran turned around only to be greeted by the sight of Yohji and Schuldig, drinking soda straight from the bottle itself. Amethyst eyes rolled in exasperation once the pair of two shades of emerald fell on him.

"Ranny!" Yohji stopped his chugging and gave his best friend a lopsided grin, "Didn't expect you here!"

"Are you here to take a look at Kenken?" Schuldig smirked, licking his lips rather provocatively, "Or the kitten?"

"Avoiding the fanclub group and buying treats for Aya," Ran crisply replied as he stalked pass the two.

"Aren't you a softie?" The two playboys cooed as they followed the walking icicle.

What they saw subsequently in the next aisle was something they were not expecting.

**-x.x.x-**

After Ken had finish restocking the chips, he came back out of the storage room, dragging several bags of rice (the one that's 25 pounds!) to be stacked near the aisle after the drinks. Ken had to make several trips back and forth and with the average temperature of nearing but not yet seventy, excluding the humidity, it was **hot** and **tiring**. Ken could've sworn Mother Nature had cranked up the temperature without him knowing even thought it's still the beginning of spring. That and his manager didn't allow him to adjust the barometer, leaving it at a supposedly comfortable temperature of seventy flat. Damn him. Even with the windows opened and soft breeze blowing in, it didn't significantly alleviate the brunette's sweaty body.

Yet again, he was oblivious to the singing bells, fuming at the manager for not allowing him to adjust the barometer as well as wondering how the hell he was going to stack these heavy loads on top of each other to five feet without causing anymore stress to his back or bend over backward.

Feeling the sweat clinging onto dear life on his back---he had already removed his black button-up upon taking up this task---Ken took off the white shirt and apron, figuring that Omi had rung the Fujimiya siblings up and left, meaning that they were supposedly the only two in the store.

How wrong he was . . . .

**-x.x.x-**

What the three seniors saw was **definitely** unanticipated.

Aside from the fact that the brunette took off the apron **and** his shirt, the scars, stitches and bruises marred the otherwise, beautifully sculpted torso. It seemed that several of the stitches were recent, freshly changed and was already tinged with blood from the pressure.

Muscles rippled under the stress of stacking the twenty-five pound load, glistening rather exotically with the sweat and the stream of light the sun poured into from the window, accentuating the sinew, the curves, every part of the soccer player's perfectly toned body.

It was almost **god-like**.

Crouching to lift two sacks of rice at once, two of the three males had to hold in a groan, envying the pants that molded with the brunette, showing off and drawing attention to those perfect round glutens, screaming and enticing them to be touched, groped, and molested shamelessly. Rising up to drop the load on to the previous, the two males noticed the pants sunk a little lower, revealing the band of the first row of teal, white, and black plaid boxers.

'_Boxer man, eh?'_ Those two male simultaneously thought then zealously wished that the pants sunk lower and lower and . . . .

However, the odd man out saw the view in front of him quite differently. Yet again he allowed his mind to subconsciously file it away. But this time, he **wanted** to know—curiosity had taken a hold of him although he kept this interest to a minimum and not surface to the public, if he could help it. It didn't help that his snooping mentality screamed and bitched at him to take it as face value, while on the other hand, his sane mentality screeched that his inquisitive mind was blowing things way out of proportions.

Ran would be most utterly grateful if his psyche would take their leave and leave him some sort of quiet reprieve.

However, that was not the case.

**-x.x.x-**

For them, the scenario was broken when Ken turned around, planning to go back to the storage room to get more. Once he saw three pair of eyes raking over his form, his body immediately tensed, realizing at once what they had seen. He just hoped that they wouldn't question him or anything. Although Ken had a notion that there was going to more than the tip of the iceberg . . . .

'_This week _is _Hell.'_

"What the hell are you guys gawking at?" Ken glared, hand fumbling about for his black button-up. Once his fingers felt the familiar texture of cotton, he threw it on and the apron, storming passed them without waiting for a response of some sort.

Once reality had struck him, Yohji whipped around and loudly replied with a wide smile, "Your **sexy** body, Kenken!"

"**Shut up**!"

"If that's what Kenken looks like, I wonder how the kitten will look." Schuldig thought aloud, smirking.

"**Drop dead**!"

"Ah, he has **very** good hearing, ne, Schu?" Yohji nudged his buddy. Emerald eyes roamed over to the redhead. "What do **you** think of Kenken?"

"I have no thoughts," was the monotone reply and the clicking of departed shoes.

'_Really, Ranny? I could've sworn something flickered across your eyes...Or am I seeing things . . . again?'_

**-x.x.x-**

Slapping down a 20, Ran swiftly said, "Keep the change. Let's go, Aya," and left the store rather quickly.

"Um, okay" Aya unsurely glanced back and forth between her departed brother and Omi who was confused as she was. "I'll see you around, ne, Omi-kun? Tell Ken-kun I said 'Bye,' kies?"

Unable to find his voice, the blonde nodded as he put the money in the register.

"Ja!" She hurried after her brother. "Niichan! Niichan! Wait up!"

'_What happened, niichan?'_ were the thoughts of the two younger siblings.

**-x.x.x-**

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,'_ the same four-lettered words echoed in his head continuously even as he went on with his work, purposely avoiding the two playboys. _'I'm _screwed_ if they bring it the authorities! But, they don't seem like the type to snitch...God, I hope not!' _

'_This is way too soon to think so negatively, Hidaka!' _

'_Oh, c'mon, be realistic!'_

'_I am!'_

'_Talking to yourself _is_? Don't make me laugh.'_

'_If you laugh then I laugh, you moron.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Yeah, I thought so.'_

'_You're stupid. You're arguing with yourself.'_

'_Oh, shut up!'_

'_If I shut up, then you wouldn't have a subconscious, dumb ass.'_

'_Thank god for that!'_

Leaving the internal conflict with himself, Ken exhaled a heavy sigh.

He really was pathetic.

Damn.

This time he heard the bells chime. The Fujimiyas must've left.

**-x.x.x-**

"Ah, hello bishounen!" Yohji sauntered up to the counter; shades perched on top of his head as he suggestively winked. "I should come by more often if you're going to work here."

"Ah, um, n-no, I don't work here." Omi's face was flushed while he stammered, hoping that Ken just happened to walk by and save his little brother from blushing to death. For once, he thought that it was possible to die from that. One could assume he was a living example of one.

"Hey, the kitten's mine," Schuldig playfully pushed the blonde out of sapphire eyes' field of vision. "Do you have time to play, kitten?"

"Move." Ken shoved the orange-red head out of the way, thus causing him to topple over the blonde playboy. "Oh, and pay for the drinks you two chugged."

Appearing the slightest bit ruffled, the two stood up, feigning the look of hurt. However, that vanished when harden sea-kissed eyes settled on them.

"Aa, of course!" Yohji smiled a bit too brightly that may have rivaled the stars. It just hurts to look at the blinding white...teeth, "How much?"

"For the two sodas, I'd say three bucks," was the response.

"You're paying next time, Schuldig!" The wavy haired playboy handed the exact change, winking at the petit blonde before receiving another punch.

"Ja, ja. Just stop staring at my kitten! You already have yours!"

"Kenken is being just like Ranny today!"

"Out! Out! **Out**!" Ken bodily shoved them out with Schuldig leading the way.

Once the German was literally out the door, it was the blonde's turn. But before Yohji took one step out the door, he halted, causing Ken to crash into him from behind.

"Hey!"

The blonde turned around and shifted his eyes downward to meet sea-kissed ones. He leaned forward.

"You're invading my personal space, Kudou" Ken growled as he clenched his fists. "Back off or you'll have a shiner tomorrow morning. That'll give you a damn good reason to wear those ridiculous shades all day."

"You should smile, Kenken" Yohji gently smiled, cupping the teenager's cheek with one hand and tenderly caressing the soft skin underneath with the pad of his thumb even though it was steadily forming into a bruise. "It's more suiting for someone like you."

With that said, the shade-donning male left of his own accord, catching up with his German buddy, acting like he had never said such words to the brunette.

**-x.x.x-**

For a while, he was dazed. One moment he was about ready to deck him and, after that---what was he suppose to call it? Can't really call it a 'heart to heart' moment if you don't know the other personally, would 'tête-à-tête' work? It's French for a private conversation between two people. Oh, whatever---'talk'---it seems more suiting, anyways---it left him feeling . . . . weird? Odd? Strange?

_What the hell am I thinking!_ He rubbed his cheek as if the lingering sensation would go away or the odd feeling he felt. Ken then rubbed it hard, sufficient so it left his bruised cheek tinted with pink.

"_You should smile, Kenken. It's more suiting for someone like you."_

At that instant, Ken badly wanted to go back in time and floor the male before he even had the chance to say it, so the brunette wouldn't have to feel like he was lying to everyone, even to himself; deluding them that everything was fine when it's not; confronting the fact that he was constantly living in denial with or without himself knowing it. It felt that the whole damn world went upside down and was against him.

He wasn't going to give all that he had done up that easily.

Hell no.

No fucking way.

No fucking way in Hell was that going to happen.

Although, if it was to make Omi or their mother happy on his behalf, he'll take the chance and possibly bite off the hand that had given it, other than that, screw everyone.

Then . . . .

He'd have one hell of a huge guilty conscience...even one for that fight earlier today.

Damn conscience.

He heaved out yet another burdensome sigh before turning about face, heading back into the store.

**-x.x.x-**

Cerulean orbs watched hesitantly as the view unraveled before him. Omi was afraid that Ken would give him a right hook for leaning forward into his oniichan's space though that notion was stopped short when the taller blonde whispered something that left his older brother immobilized even after Yohji left. The petit teenager was contemplating whether or not to go and check on Ken until he rubbed his cheek for a while before turning around to come back into the store.

"Niichan...?" Omi asked tentatively. "Daijobou desu ka?"

An airily waving hand was the brunette's response, followed by, "I'm fine, Omittchi. Let's close up."

"But it's not even-"

"Don't worry about it."

"What if-"

"Omi."

Uh-oh, no 'Omittchi.' _Niichan's serious._

"Okay." _I hope everything's okay. I...didn't get a chance to propose the idea of that new job. I still need to find if it still has an opening._ "Niichan?" The blonde asked as he handed him the apron.

"Yeah?" Ken shrugged on his white tee shirt and then the black button-up, after coming back from hanging their aprons on the provided hook in the storage room.

"I just remembered I needed to check this job to see if it's still offering."

"Need me to come along?"

"Iie. It's okay."

"Alright, then what's the job?"

"You have to wait and see niichan!"

"Fine, be home before five, kies?"

"Hai!"

**-x.x.x-**

"Niichan, what happened back at the store?" Aya questioned her brother as she curled up next to him, watching him a turn page in his novel.

In Ran's white-washed bedroom, one could find Ran leaning up against the headboard, reading a novel with his reading glasses perched on his nose---a rather cute, sophisticated, dorky look, in Aya's honest opinion---with her head on his lap, intently listening to his even breathing and the occasional page turning in the illuminated room by a single night stand.

"Nothing, Aya."

"Niichann" She faintly whined, looking up at him. "I see up your nose." The girl then stifled a giggle.

The redhead marked his book, closed it, and lightly bonked it on his imouto's head with a slight smile. "Nice to know."

"Well?" The blue-violet eyed stared up at him expectantly.

"'Well' what?"

"Niichan!"

"What?"

"Ahh! You're so-so! Argh!" A childish pout form and Aya stuck out her tongue.

"Thank you."

"Niichann!"

**-x.x.x-**

"What did you say back there at the store?" Jade green orbs glanced over to the taller male as the pair made their way down the red district, some blocks away from the supposedly prestigious public school that really wasn't.

Lighting up a cigarette, Yohji billowed out a wave of smoke before replying, "Just telling him to smile more." He winked to a few passing ladies, who giggled, from behind his shades, almost appearing to be one of those models you see in the stylish fashion magazines with him wearing only a black sleeveless vest, exposing his firm and enticing light tanned torso, snug low-riding black pants with a black studded belt tilted at an angle, emphasizing his lithe figure and a single black thin band around his upper right arm, giving off impression that he had a rebellious nature against society's standard.

Which he did, of course.

Who wouldn't be?

_Ah, I could name a few..._

An eyebrow cocked up in skepticism. "Really now? I could've sworn you whispered something naughty to him since it rendered him entirely speechless."

Schuldig, on the other hand, instead of donning his usual outrageous clothing of vibrant colors that would probably make fashion designers scream in downright horror, he opted for a fitted white v-neck shirt with calligraphy of 'It's funny how you think I'm listening to you' boldly across his chess, inviting low-riding black leather that hugged at all the right places, trading the plain white bandanna for its counter-partner; a black one with strange but interesting designs, and a silver cross for a pendant on a long black necklace that was looped several times around his neck at varying sizes.

"I **was** planning on that" the other grinned in mischief, "but it seemed like he would probably be true to his words of giving me a black eye."

"Tut tut," The German grinned equally in his direction and then turned to face the building where the two were of valued customers: _Seduction_; a club on the first floor; private rooms on the second; brothel on the third. "Shall we proceed?"

"After you, Schu."

"But, of course!"

**-x.x.x-**

"Do you still have an opening here?"

"Yes. It seems as if no one is interested in this part-time job..."

"Don't worry! This is one of my niichan's many hobbies!"

"When can he start, dear?"

"Tomorrow!"

"That's good! I have some deliveries to be made tomorrow. I hope he doesn't mind."

"Ken-niichan won't mind, he always likes to help!"

**-x.x.x-**

(Finished on 11/06/05) Wow, 3,000+ words in one sitting! The other 1,000 was two nights ago! Yay! I made the next update just in time for your birthday, **Nekosune**! Phwee! I **actually** made it before the deadline! Now am not so sure about next update...

Hmms, anyways, this chapter was mostly on character interaction, but it was rather fun, imagining how it'll play out. Muaha. Not sure if you'd consider this one a cliffie? O.o But, what is this new job offering? And all the other questions you're going to bombard me with? (insert suspense music)

**-x.x.x-**

**NEKOSUNE:** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **(runs around and run) It's okay about the language! Just shows how happy you are and thus, cannot find the right word to describe it! YAY! More cookies, pockies, AND yamyams as well as cake! You're spoiling me here! xD

**artemis347:** xD Danke! Yup, Kenken is in class with Ranny and Crawford! xD Yesh, VERY sexy! I didn't get another's block! Yay! It's okay to take long to reply, I know we got something called 'Life' banging on the door! --looks at door warily-- Your welcome!

**Feilian:** Yes, he sure does have a shitty life and it's gonna get even shittyier...Uh, wait, I didn't say that!

**yuffiegal23:** Danke for compliment and for lovin' this story! Hehe, what **is **going to happen to Omittchi? Buwahaha!

**Gillian Sillis:** Yay, I updated once again! Muaha, hope this latest installment answers your questions of the fight! O.O Rabbit stew! Hey! I need those plot bunnies to keep on making more twists and turns! LOL, sankyuu for thinking so for the fight scene! (I agree! We should do that! But then...he's part of my plot bunnies' idea...) Really? Wow! I should try downloading that song! Yup, our Kenken is a pro! Would you believe me that Kenken took marital arts classes? (whistles) Okay, more like home-learning through Omi's way of technology. Yeah, it really is entertaining to watch when his own force or power is used against him **so** effortlessly. Ahaha, yes, Omittchi's really smart! Yup, definitely the technology branch (do I hear secret services techie? Hehe) LOL, yes, so sad about the senior being the future generation! (sees world coming to an end but Ran saves it xD) Ah, that 'red flag' meant that after the first day, Ken's wary about it so he's cautious. Hmm, you just gave me an idea...xD

Ah, yes, cowardice rears its ugly head but Ken takes it by the horn and wrestled it to the ground! I loathe people who initiate a fight, yet have back up and fight dirty—especially when the opponent doesn't want to participate in it. (grin) Yah, Kuro got a (single) beating of his life! Nah, I wouldn't want to get on Kenken's bad side!

Sankyuu for the compliment! xD Yesh, me is the same too once I get riled up, all thoughts of sanity went out the window and took a left at the corner street store! Yes, that's a good analogy! xD I feel the same way! xD Muahaha!

Joe Shmoe is another way of saying the average joe, average people, normal, etc. I should've put a footer note for that...T.T

Yeah, I learned about the miscommunication in gossip in Health Class. So funny how one thing can be a completely another thing, adding their own variation of it, and in the end, the story had a huge makeover. LOL.

Your curiosity of Nagi's question is now answered! With Yohji's way of thinking, I somehow doubt that possibility of other thoughts beside anything sex oriented, however this chapter proved us wrong...or did it? Ohoho, someone is picking up the scent of trail Yohji is leaving behind! Your right, everyone has their own intellect, even Yohji-kun. Danke for the compliment of the analogy on Kenken! LOL, I enjoy reading your interpretation of Yohji-kun! xDD Ahah, yes, an ice pack definitely have its uses! Yeah, in a sense Ran does view him highly of himself, without him realizing it...until someone later in the story points that out rather forthcoming. Buwahaha! Ken pulled his punches because, despite being short-tempered, he didn't want to seriously injure Kuro (even though I was planning to write it that way) but to show him up a bit.

LOL, good idea! We shout really enroll Yohji's hands to a behavior course! LOL (falls off seat) Hai, I completely agree with you on Shakespeare! Yeah, I realized that once you mentioned it...(sulks) Yay, danke for the thumbs on Ken's choice of word---blob!

Hehe, was contemplating on those possibility and some more...I'm trying to think outside the box, as my History Teacher would word it. In due time we shall see the result of Kenken in Ranny's class! Keep in mind that most of the seniors don't like Kenken very well! xDD Muahaha! I think in the next chapter it should explain Omi's result in his job hunting for his niichan!

Keep your long reviews! I look forward to them! Every time I upload a new chapter, I'd check my e-mail everyday hoping it's yours! XD

**DANKE SO MUCH! **(glomps Gillian Sillis)

**tre-chan:** Sankyuu for loving this spur of the moment ficlet! Heheh, I know what you mean when you lose track who's POV it is! I try not to do that to confuse my wonderful readres! Yes, I updated! Aren't you proud! xD

**carrothien:** Yes, go kick some ass, Kenken! Danke and here's the next chapter!

**-x.x.x-**

**SANKYUU for reading! xD And Happy Early Thanksgiving if I don't update by then!**


End file.
